


Gaia

by Panthera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas!whump, Dean!whump, M/M, amnézie
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera/pseuds/Panthera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoil: AU po 6. sérii</p>
<p>Pýcha povětšinu času předchází pád a ač se to nezdá, nebeské mlýny pomalu smílají Boží hněv. Naleznou Dean s Castielem svoji cestu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zkroušený pláč nebeských kůrů

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: -  
> Music background: Maggie Reilly – _"Gaia"_

  


Ano, byl si vědom své moci. Celé jeho nitro vyplňovaly milióny ztracených duší, svíjely se a šimraly ho, ve snaze znovu získat svobodu, která byla po myriádách let opět na dosah. Castiel se změnil, jeho myšlenky se ubíraly zcela jiným směrem, po první satisfakci mířil krví dlážděnou cestou za pomstou a sebezničením. Cítil pouhou absolutní moc, opojení vlastní neporanitelností a spojení s Božskou aurou. 

S pohrdavým výrazem si přeměřil oba bratry i Bobbyho. Zděšení a překvapení se mísilo s niternou bolestí, která se jim zračila v očích. On už ji však nevnímal tak, jako dřív. To co viděl nyní, bylo něco, co ho potěšilo a koutky úst se mu stáhly ve vítěznou grimasu. Za oslepujícího blýskání roztáhl svá mohutná křídla. Představoval si, jak se vrátí mezi své bratry a sestry, jak všechno srovná tak, aby byl on sám spokojený. 

Spokojený sám se sebou si strčil ruce do kapes svého obvyklého béžového baloňáku a pouhou myšlenkou se přemístil, následován všemi anděly, kteří tu byli s ním. Celý komplex opuštěné továrny se ponořil do ticha, které přerušovalo jen zběsilé poblikávání vadné zářivky. 

„Hajzl,“ poznamenal nevěřícně Sam, když se jako první vzpamatoval a s dlaní na Deanově rameni si prohlížel pomalu mizející zbytky Rafaela, archanděla, který pro ně byl doposud jedním z neporazitelných nepřátel, ten, který se snažil zničit jejich přítele. A teď? Teď z něj zůstala jen krvavá, pozvolna se roztékající skvrna na několika bílých kachličkách. 

Jak je těžké se smířit s tím, že věci už nejsou takové, jaké se zdály být. Ač by měli být šťastní, s hořkostí v srdci si všichni uvědomovali, jak je ta všechna snaha a všechno to dění kolem nich relativní. Zabitý nepřítel tu paradoxně zničil i jejich přítele. Avšak byl to vůbec přítel? Had hřející se na jejich prsou, který po celou dobu sledoval jen své vlastní cíle? 

Bobby se poškrábal na zátylku a zcela profesionálně si za opasek zasunul bývalý Rafaelův meč. „No co, hodit se může vždycky.“ Dodal omluvně, když se na něj Sam vyčítavě podíval. Pak si promnul naražená žebra, mlčky se dopotácel k bratrům a pomohl Samovi chytit Deana pod ramenem z druhé strany. „Vyhrané bitvy a zabitá válka.“ Poznamenal si pod vousy, upravil si kšiltovku a s bolestným syknutím si chytil protestující žebra, když se o něj Dean opřel. 

Dean nezareagoval ani na jednoho z nich, ani se mu v očích neobjevily slzy, které by tam Sam očekával. K jeho údivu Dean s pevně semknutými rty stoicky mlčel a s naprosto prázdným pohledem se díval přímo před sebe. Vypadal, jakoby tam s nimi vůbec nebyl, jakoby se zmizelým Castielem odešel i on a nechal tu jen své opuštěné tělo. 

„Jdeme odsud,“ váhavě ze sebe vypravil Sam, „tady už nic neovlivníme.“ Pevně uchopil Deana pod druhým ramenem a s Bobbym ho společně táhli z tohoto proklatého místa. 

„Jsem váš nový Bůh, kterému se pokloníte a prokážete náležitou úctu, jinak vás zničím.“ Ta strašná slova se Deanovi honila hlavou v několika ozvěnách zároveň, až nebyl schopen myslet na nic jiného. Castiel, ten poslední maják v rozbouřeném moři nedůvěry a klamu zmizel pod jedinou vlnou krutého poznání a nezbylo po něm vůbec nic, jen pouhá prázdnota. Temná propast, bolestivě vypálená do srdce. Nikdy, nikdy by od Castiela nečekal ránu do týla. 

Mysl mu nečekaně zaplnil přehršel vzpomínek. Nemáš víru, sloužím nebi, stále sloužím Bohu, máš svých pět minut… já jsem nový Bůh…V ústech mě náhle sucho, pevně sevřel víčka k sobě a pak spatřil Johna, temnota se zformovala do noční zahrady jejich domu z mládí. Johnova laskavá tvář se v měsíčním světle zdála být plná pokoje. Slabě se na Deana usmál, posadil se uprostřed ničeho a přes rameno se mu usmívala Mary, dlaněmi mu pokynula, aby se za ní rozběhl, avšak z pohybujících se rtů nevyšla ani hláska. Dean se jim chtěl rozběhnout v ústrety, ale nohy jakoby by byly z kamene. Čím víc se snažil rozběhnout, tím rychleji onen obraz v jeho podvědomí mizel, až se vytratil úplně a když otevřel oči, hleděl na krvavé skvrny v bíle vykachlené místnosti. 

A po tomto hořkém zklamání se dnes v Deanovi něco zlomilo, jediný pevný bod jeho existence, který přetrval i léta strávená v jámě pekelné, se zhroutil a nezbylo nic. Dean neplakal, nebyl schopen, jeho tělo odmítlo jakkoliv reagovat. Nezajímal ho důvod, v danou chvíli mu bylo všechno jedno. Jakoby jeho léty tak krutě pohmožděná duše konečně opustila tělo. 

Sam s Bobbym ho doslova vláčeli zpátky do motelu. Když dorazili do svého pokoje, bylo už brzy nad ránem. Zběžně zkontrolovali nejhorší rány a pak Sam zavolal odtahovou službu. I když se cítil mizerně, nemohl tam Deanova podřeného miláčka nechat napospas. 

~ ~ ~

Po dvou dnech, až se všichni dali alespoň trochu dohromady, začali přemýšlet, co dál. Démoni i Crowley, jakoby zmizeli ze zemského povrchu. Nikde po nich nebyla ani stopa. Za to počasí se změnilo. Pozdní léto začalo rychle přecházet do podzimu. Každou chvíli pršelo a sluneční svit byl spíše výjimkou. 

Po celou tu dobu Dean skoro nemluvil. Jeho vtipné poznámky a věčný sarkasmus po oné noci vymizely jako písek na dunách. Ať na něj mluvil Sam nebo Bobby, jeho odpovědi byly vždy jen věcné a stručné. Sam ho několik dní po sobě sledoval, když čistil zbraně nebo se jen tak bez zájmu díval na televizi s plechovkou piva v dlani. Nebyl to Dean, nebyl to ten starý dobrý Dean, který si za každých okolností dokázal poradit a nikdy se nevzdával. 

Sama to trápilo, co chvíli si mnul spánky a ledabyle si urovnával vlasy. Bobby to viděl také, ale nedokázal poradit. Z místní knihovny si vypůjčil několik starých svazků a zabral se do čtení, což dělal i dřív, jen láhev domácí pálenky vystřídala láhev koňaku z místního supermarketu. 

Dean si však záhy nalezl něco, co ho zabavilo alespoň částečně. Ač se cítil jako bezcílně se potulující vyhaslá sopka, přeci jen ho pohled na havarovanou Impalu částečně obměkčil. Stejně jako po oné události s obětováním se Johna skoro nemluvil, nesmál se, neplakal, jakoby emoce bylo něco cizího a nevítaného. Něco, co už ve zbytku jeho života nemá žádné místo. 

Sam stále doufal, i když mu samotnému nebylo nejlépe. I pro něj se Castiel stal jistou součástí rodiny, přítelem. Přitom všem si však stále uvědomoval ten strašný pocit, kterým si musel projít Dean. Jeho silný bratr, který se o něj celý svůj život staral, obětoval se za něj, měl s Castielem jisté pouto, které on nikdy ani zažít nemohl a to pouto bylo touto jedinou událostí brutálně vytrženo z jeho nitra, z jeho srdce i duše zároveň. Při každé myšlence, která se ubírala tímto směrem, se Samovi převracel žaludek a jak dny ubíhaly jeden za druhým, stále častěji si uvědomoval, že se v myšlenkách modlí k Bohu. Ale tím Bohem nebyl Castiel. 

~ ~ ~

Castiel stál opuštěný uprostřed svého autistického ráje, tady býval rád. Zamyšleně sledoval muže v červeném svetru, jak se prohání po zelené trávě a s vážnou tváří za sebou potahuje papírového draka. S dlaněmi schovanými v kapsách baloňáku se otočil a po celé části parku, kam až by oko dohlédlo, stály zástupy andělů. Bratři a sestry, kteří následovali svého nového Boha. Castiel na ně pohlížel z vrchu, pro něj se stali pouhými vojáky, jeho krutým nástrojem pomsty v touze po nastolení nových pravidel a nového pořádku. 

Jako andělé ani neměli jinou možnost. Byli stvořeni k tomu, aby někoho poslouchali. Castiel si uvědomoval, že byli jen nepřemýšlejícími vykonavateli jeho příkazů, kdysi dřív jím býval také, ale teď o tom nepřemýšlel, nezajímalo ho to a koneckonců to pro něj už nebylo důležité. 

Věděl, že většina následovníků Rafaela už jednoduše neexistuje. Některé zničil on sám jediným lusknutím prstů, jiní byli doslova roztrháni svým vlastním druhem. Málokterá duše si však všimla nezvyklého světla a velmi pomalu mizejících prachových skvrn po sežehnutých křídlech, které se teď v nebi objevovaly co chvíli. 

Svůj nový styl si nakonec velmi oblíbil, doslova se opíjel svou vlastní mocí. Když neměl nikoho na seznamu, koho by mohl zničit, začal se postupem času nudit. Oslavování jeho bytosti začalo být fádní, domnělí přátelé, kteří nebyli pravými přáteli ho obklopovali celý ten čas, ale jemu to bylo jedno. Pak si uvědomil, že v nebi již nemá nepřátel, rozhodl se tedy přejít na zemi a nastolit nové pořádky i na ní. 

~ ~ ~

Po týdnu usilovné práce, hlavně s pomocí Sama i Bobbyho byla Impala zase schopná jízdy. Plechy měla pomačkané, část skel byla zalepena igelitem a světlomety na levé straně neměly krytky, ale když ji Sam na Deanův pokyn nastartoval, předla spokojeně tak, jako tehdy. Dřív by z toho měl Dean radost, teď se jen s povzdechem podíval na celou tu práci, kterou odvedl, otřel si ruce špinavé od oleje s vazelínou do hadru a aniž by cokoliv řekl se otočil a pomalu se šel do motelu umýt. 

Sam i Bobby od něj čekali víc. Sam seděl na sedadle řidiče, otočil klíčkem zpátky a díval se za Deanem mizejícím ve dveřích motelu s otevřenou pusou. 

„To bychom měli.“ Probral ho Bobbyho unavený hlas. „Naše princezna nám nejspíš dospěla.“ Významně zdvihl obočí a odplivl si. 

„Myslíš, že ho to někdy pustí?“ zeptal se ho Sam a zkoumavě přejížděl prsty po volantu. „Doufal jsem, že se z toho dostane.“ Vydechl. „Už to budou dva měsíce, Castiel se vybarvil, ale proč ho to tak dostalo?“ 

Bobby si skousl jazyk. „Všechno jednou přejde.“ Odvětil Samovi. „Chce to jen čas.“ Dodal s jistou nadějí v hlase a začal uklízet rozházené klíče a součástky, které si obstarali z místní autodílny. 

„Měli bychom se podívat po nějaké práci. Ten všeobecný klid před bouří se mi ani trochu nelíbí.“ Bobby si hodil vypůjčenou koženou brašnu přes rameno. „Obávám se, že se něco chystá a nic pěkného to nebude.“ Otočil se, že půjde brašnu vrátit. 

Sam se vytáhl zpoza volantu a s lupnutím si protáhl záda. „Kdo ví, co nás vůbec čeká.“ Dodal zamyšleně. „A Bobby,“ muž v kšiltovce se na něj podíval, „děkuju, děkuju, že jsi s námi zůstal.“ Kývl na něj Sam hlavou a pokusil se o úsměv. 

Bobby sklopil hlavu, promnul si vousy a úsměv mu vrátil. „Jste moje rodina.“ Nakročil, ale nakonec ještě dodal. „Zítra vyrážíme dál, chce to jiné myšlenky.“ 

~ ~ ~

Když bezcílně projížděli dalším městem ve snaze najít něco podezřelého, aby se zaměstnali tím, co dělali celý svůj život a co jim šlo nejlépe, dorazili jednoho dne i do Oatmanu v Arizoně. Dříve takřka zapomenuté hornické městečko se opět probíralo k životu. Dean zastavil u prvního z motelů, který byl zrovna při cestě a se slovy, že se podívá po okolí, zamířil do místního baru. 

Sam se zabýval svým nově koupeným notebookem a snažil se zprovoznit internet. Bobby jen tak seděl v křesle a popíjel něco, co mělo na láhvi nápis whisky, ovšem do kvalitního pitiva to mělo hodně daleko. 

V baru se bavilo pár mladých lidí, jinak byl zcela prázdný. Barman, padesátník s oholenou hlavou si ho dvakrát přeměřil pohledem, nalil mu dvojitou a dál se o něj nestaral. S očima upřenýma na televizní obrazovku sledoval zřejmě důležité sportovní utkání. Deanovi alkohol nechutnal, doufal, že tu narazí na osamělou dámu, v jeho případě spíše ženu, která by byla svolná k sexu. 

Chtěl, věřil a doufal, že se všechno vrátí do starých kolejí. Když opravil Impalu, rozhodl se, že bude muset žít dál. Nebude to ten starý Dean, ale jen jeho kopie, která se navenek bude tvářit povědomě. Viděl, že se Sam trápí a celým zbytkem svého srdce se snažil, aby mu to ulehčil. Tohle byla jeho bolest a on neměl právo ji vnucovat všem kolem sebe. Sam, jeho mladší bratr byl to jediné, co mu teď na světě zbylo. Několikrát ho zklamal, ale po tom všem, co spolu zažili, byl to stále jeho mladší bratr, ten, který se vždy vracel a on ho tu nemohl nechat samotného. 

Sebevražda, ano, i nad tím přemýšlel. Byla to jedna z těch jeho úpěnlivě se vnucujících myšlenek, která ho provázela po celou dobu, od Castielova odchodu. 

„Dáte si ještě jednu?“ přerušil tok jeho myšlenek barman a dlaní si leštil zpocenou lebku. 

Dean k němu zvedl oči, pohlédl na dno skleničky a zavrtěl hlavu. „Ne, díky.“ Ze zadní kapsy vytáhl peněženku, nechal barmanovi i nějaké to spropitné a vyšel před bar. Bylo pozdní odpoledne, zpátky do motelu se mu nechtělo. Věděl, že by ho opět přepadla ona přítelkyně hluboká deprese. Nedokázal by sledovat Sama ani Bobbyho, jak se znovu marně snaží, aby ho rozesmáli nebo aspoň donutili k delšímu rozhovoru. 

Pozvolna se procházel městečkem. Mělo své kouzlo, i když ho Dean nevnímal. Po půl hodině došel až k opuštěné okrajové části. Dřív tu bydleli horníci, ale když se bohaté žíly rudy vytratily, lidé město jednoduše opustili. Začali se vracet teprve před pár lety, ale zájem o osidlování malých a od velkoměst dosti vzdálených městeček byl minimální. 

Když pohlédl vzhůru, po nebi se honily chuchvalce temných mraků a občas na zem spadlo pár nicotných kapek. Srovnal si límec a rozhlédl se. Přímo před ním stál malý kamenný kostelík. Stavba sama o sobě jakoby ho lákala, aby vešel. A Dean se dlouho nerozmýšlel, váhavě vkročil do široce otevřených dveří. 

Vylidněnou budovou se proháněl vítr a dokořán otevřenými okny se na stářím zčernalé lavice snášelo s podivuhodnou lehkostí podzimní listí. Sychravý vánek se vkradl i Deanovi pod bundu, až se otřásl. Nakonec si po starém způsobu olízl horní ret a očima se těkavě rozhlédl po staré chrámové lodi, jejíž stěny byly lemovány starodávnými malbami s výjevy z křížové cesty. Bylo až s podivem, že tu vydržely. 

Jeho pohled se zastavil na jedné z nich, zaujal ho Ježíš klesající pod tíhou kříže. Kostel byl zjevně delší dobu prázdný, ale i přesto se v něm zachovala většina výzdoby. Když přišel k malbě blíž, přimhouřenýma očima se zahleděl na oprýskaný výjev postav za Ježíšem, který klesl pod křížem. Záhy se mu zatajil dech, hrdlo jakoby mu stiskla neviditelná ruka. V tmavém kněžském rouchu zcela jasně rozpoznal Castielův obličej, Jimmyho tvář na něj hleděla z vybledlé omítky tak jasně, až se mu zamotala hlava. 

V tom se z bývalého presbytáře ozvaly zcela jasné kroky. Rychle se otočil tím směrem a pevně stiskl zuby, když spatřil Castiela v jeho obvyklém oděvu. Béžový baloňák se mu vlnil kolem nohou, jako svíjející se had. Ležérním krokem došel až před polorozpadlý oltář a s rukama v kapsách se na Deana dlouze zadíval. 

Dean se zhluboka nadechl, jakoby sbíral odvahu, aby mohl něco říct. Nakonec se vybičoval jen na sarkastickou poznámku. „Ještě jsi z toho všeho nevybuchl? Čekali jsme, že budou v novinách psát o nukleárním hřibu.“ Dokonce se zvládl i ušklíbnout. 

Castiel měl stále hlavu nahoru, rozvážně sešel těch pár schodů, které vedly od oltáře a pokrčil rameny. „Deane, Deane, Deane, já jsem nový Bůh a mnohem lepší, měl bys mi projevit náležitou úctu.“ Poslední část souvětí pronesl s až příliš hlubokým hlasem na to, že si držel bradu vysoko, aby mohl na Deana hledět shora. 

„Vlezlo ti to jednoduše na mozek,“ vybuchl najednou Dean. „Jsi jak malej spratek, chlubící se ve školce, že mu bohatí rodiče koupili drahý autíčko.“ Slova, která by jindy tak dlouho hledal z něj náhle vycházely jedno za druhým ve zběsilém rytmickém pádu a z náhle vlhkých očí mu stékaly potoky slz. „A víš co, Casi?“ otřel si stékající slzy ledabyle do rukávu. „Myslíš, že se ti bude někdo z nás klanět, jen proto, že jsi sežral očistec?“ rychle se nadechl a pokračoval, „polib si tu svoji bílou prdel!“ poslední slova z něj vycházely jakoby ze srdce. Aniž by si to vůbec uvědomoval, poslední větu zakřičel tak, až se stará mozaiková okna zatřásla a vítr prohánějící se chrámem náhle utichl. 

Celým chrámem Páně se rozhostilo podivné ticho, všechno strnulo. Castielova tvář náhle zbledla, v očích se mu zablesklo a prostorem zašuměl stín široce roztažených křídel. 

Dean zběsile oddechoval, tvář zkřivenou hněvem a pokrytou slzami upíral ke Castielovi. Na malou chvíli to byl zase on, hrál vabank. „Zabij mě, klidně mě hoď zpátky do pekla.“ Vyrazil ze sebe mezi jednotlivými nádechy. „Ale já, Dean Winchester, před tebou na kolena nepadnu.“ Vyzývavě rozpažil ruce a náhle si uvědomil, že se mu nesmírně ulevilo. Jakoby by ten kámen, který na něj spadl tehdy ve vykachlované místnosti, jednoduše zmizel. Jakoby se jeho hluboko uvnitř pohřbená duše snažila vydrat zase zpátky na povrch a vykřičet ze sebe všechno to zlo a bolest, které se do ní tak krutě zaryly. 

Castiel natáhl ruku před sebe, tvář měl rudou vztekem a z očí mu šlehaly plameny. Pak nitro kostela zachvátilo ostré bílé světlo. 

~ ~ ~

„Kde může být?“ zeptal se Sam poněkolikáté Bobbyho. Odpovědí mu však bylo jen další omluvné pokrčení rameny. „Říkal, že se jde jen projít.“ Sam si promnul bradu a odhodil si vlasy z čela. „Být Dean, kam bych šel?“ položil si sám sobě řečnickou otázku a proplétaje si prsty přemýšlel. 

V tom se otevřely dveře. Dean odhodil bundu na stolek vedle dveří a unaveně se posadil na pelest. Patou o prsty si sundal obě boty a s rukama za hlavou si beze slova lehl. Sam hodil na Bobbyho pohled, říkající, co se sakra stalo a už se chystal vyjet na Deana, který ho však předběhl. „Vlezlo mu to na ten jeho nicotnej létající pidimozek.“ Snažil se působit tak, jakoby byl nad věcí, Sam tento hlas znal už dlouho, viditelně se mu ulevilo, starý Dean, ten starý Dean se probouzí a onen hořký a zároveň zklamaný podtón na pozadí velmi dobře rozpoznal. 

„Předpokládám, že jste se viděli.“ Prohodil před Bobbym se zájmem. „Takže, co s tím uděláme?“ A pohledem se zastavil na Bobbym. 

„Vypadám na knihomola?“ nasupil se Bobby, ze kterého najednou také vyzařoval částečný optimismus. „Takže jedeme zpátky ke mně a zkusíme něco najít?“ dodal nakonec omluvně, posunul si kšiltovku víc do čela a zamyšleně se poškrábal na zarostlé bradě. 

„Nic lepšího nemáme.“ Dodal Dean. 

„Fajn.“ Sam se otočil k tašce položené na prádelníku a začal si automaticky balit věci, načež se Bobby zvedl z rozvrzané židle a pomalu následoval Samova vzoru. 

Dean chvíli ležel a oba je pozoroval, jak si každý z nich pečlivě srovnává věci do své tašky, když si všiml šedivého pírka, které mu ulpělo u límce trička a šimráním se přihlásilo o slovo. Zamyšleně ho uchopil do dvou prstů a zvědavě si ho prohlížel v mdlém svitu motelové stropnice. Prapor byl tmavě šedý a hezky se leskl. Dean jen tak dýchl na jeho spodní část, až se prachová část v náhlém poryvu vzduchu roztřepala. 

„Sbaleno,“ oznámil se zakašláním Bobby a s mastnou baseballovou textilkou se postavil ke dveřím. Deana to vytrhlo od jeho nálezu. Aniž by to Bobby zaregistroval, Dean si pírko zasunul do kapsy od riflí a zvedl se z postele. 

O chvíli později byl k odjezdu připravený i Sam, jeho pečlivě poskládané košile Deana vždy neuvěřitelně znervózňovaly. S povzdechem a pohledem zamířeným ke stropu vzal svoji armádní tašku a ledabyle do ní naházel zbytek svršků, které se válely po jeho části prádelníku. „Sbaleno.“ Oznámil vyčítavým tónem, sebral klíče od Impaly z ošoupané desky stolku a zamířil ke dveřím. Sam si povzdechl a ještě z koupelny posbíral zbytek jejich věcí. „Skočím nás odhlásit, vyzvedněte mě na recepci.“ Oznámil s nadějí v hlase směrem k Deanovi a naposledy se rozhlédl po pokoji, aby tam nic nezapomněli. Dveře se zabouchly a opuštěný pokoj se ponořil do tiché tmy. 

~ ~ ~


	2. Vzdálený šepot rmoucených duší

Za temného hukotu ho obklopilo bílé světlo. Udiveně pohlédl vzhůru, aniž by cokoliv nebo kohokoliv viděl, okamžitě věděl, že je zle. Ten, který všechno zavinil, ten, který byl samotným počátkem všeho, se vrátil. V obranném gestu vytáhl ruce z kapes a sesunouc se na schody si jimi kryl hlavu. „Neudělal jsem nic špatného,“ vyjekl překvapeně, „byla to jen má volba…“ snažil se zoufale zakřičet vůči oslepující záři. Místo dalších slov z něj vyšlo jen hlasité zaúpění, svět kolem se zběsile roztočil. „Já, já…“ další význam jeho slov zanikl v ostrém praskání, až Starý kostelík s lavicemi a starými malbami náhle zmizel v divokém víru a Castiela obklopila souvislá bělostná záře. 

„Ne, zachránil jsem svět, já jsem zachránil svět,“ zašeptal a úzkostlivě si tápal dlaněmi po hrudi. S bázlivostí, která ho náhle přepadla, si uvědomil, že Jimmyho oděv zmizel a nahradila ho lněná tunika. Kabát mu i se zbytkem šatů ležel na hromádce u nohou. Chtěl se pro něj sehnout, ale tělo jakoby ho přestávalo poslouchat. Po chvíli namáhavého předklánění a šmátrání sevřel hromádku v náručí a když se narovnával, s hrůzou sledoval, jak jeho tělo od nohou postupně tmavne a tuhne. Měním se v kámen, když mu to došlo, bylo už pozdě. Z posledních sil se pokusil roztáhnout křídla, snad ve snaze uletět tomu, co ho stíhalo. S tichým zapraskáním se však záhy i ona změnila v tmavou šeď a než nadešel večer, pod prastarým javorem nehnutě stála socha anděla s bolestným výrazem ve tváři, svírající v náručí hromádku oděvu. 

~ ~ ~

Bobbyho vrakoviště je přivítalo se svojí obvyklou všedností a klidem. Ve slabém vánku se u domu pohupovalo několik kovových poklic a zvonivým cinkáním je vítalo opět doma. Síť přede dveřmi byla potrhaná a její rožky si jen tak plápolaly na pozdrav. Dřevěné obložení bylo oprýskané a jen stěží by se dala hádat původní barva, kterou se dům kdysi dávno honosil. Přesto to byl domov, domov, který Sam ani Dean nikdy dřív neměli. Bobbyho dům se jím pro ně stal se vším všudy. Kdykoliv bylo potřeba, mohli se sem vrátit, pro radu, pro kousek rodinného tepla. Bobby se pro ně stal jejich otcem, se kterým mohli diskutovat takřka o všem. 

Po velkém dvoře se povalovalo velké množství vraků a aut, která už měla nejlepší léta za sebou. Mezi prachem pokrytou kamenitou zemí občas vykoukl trs hnědavě zelené trávy a po okolí se honilo hned několik stepních běžců. 

Dean vystoupil z Impaly a sledujíc zapadající slunce se slastně protáhl. „Nepřemýšlel jsi někdy o opravě?“ zeptal se nečekaně Bobbyho a pohodil hlavou směrem na staršímu Pontiacu, který bojoval se rzí a prachem pod jednou z provizorních stříšek. Bobby na něj vrhl nevěřícný pohled. „Hochu, mám takový neblahý pocit, že tady Betty ti dá slušně zabrat.“ A mávl rukou směrem k Impale. 

„Jen myslím dopředu, něco proti?“ a po dlouhé, velmi dlouhé době se mu ve tváři objevil náznak úsměvu. Sam, který se ještě soukal z auta a vytahoval tašky, zůstal překvapením stát. Jakoby také nevěřil tomu, co právě viděl. Skousl si horní ret a usmál se, nemohl jinak. Kroutíc hlavou vynesl zbytek tašek z kufru a se stále usměvavou tváři zabouchl Impale kufr. 

„Když se ti bude chtít, ale plat za to nečekej.“ Prohodil vesele Bobby, otřel si dlaně do špinavých kalhot a zalovíc pod rohožkou vytáhl orezlý klíč. Sfoukl z něj prach a zasunul ho do skřípavě protestujícího zámku ve dveřích. „Vítejte doma.“ Zamručel si pod vousy a zhluboka do sebe natáhl zatuchlý vzduch, vůni svého domova. 

~ ~ ~

Nebyl mrtvý, ale nebyl ani živý, byl pouhou myšlenkou, jen nicotným vědomím. Večery byly stále sychravější. Z javoru, který mu tu byl jediným přítelem, se kterým však nemohl mluvit, již opadávalo hnědavě rudé listí. Ač teď bylo jeho tělo jen pouhým chladným kamenem, cítil každý lístek, který se ho při své cestě k zemi dotkl. Nemohl se však třást, neměl jak reagovat. Cítil drobné drápky ptáků, kteří si jeho křídla vybrali za dočasné útočiště za teplých odpoledních paprsků. Jediné co neměl rád, to byl déšť, studené kapky se do něj zapichovaly jako drobné jehličky a postupem času omílaly původně ostré rysy jeho tváře. 

Dny plynuly jeden za druhým, čas se líně šinul kupředu a Castiel neměl nic jiného, než vlastní mysl. Úpěnlivě si vybavoval vše, co doposud prožil. Neustále se snažil nalézt místo, kde udělal chybu. Kde byl onen zlom, kdy se z toho všeho, co dělal pro Deana, stalo něco, co dělal čistě jen pro sebe. Byl pyšný, byl sebestředný? Když se na to podíval zpětně, musel si na všechny otázky tohoto typu odpovědět ano. Ale proč se to stalo? 

Dříve, než nadešla zima a okolní krajinu pokryl první jemný háv bílých vloček, Castiel ztratil svou tvář. 

~ ~ ~

I život Bobbyho a bratrů běžel v poklidu dál. Nakonec se v okolí objevili upíři a práce přibývalo, zdálo se, že čas přeci jen zametá všechny stopy a zaceluje bolavé rány. Vše se pomalu a jistě vracelo do starých zaběhnutých kolejí. Sam si našel občasnou brigádu v místní knihovně, jak sám tvrdil, aspoň měl přístup do zapovězených oddělení se starými svazky a může si je nechat posílat z centrálního knihovního archívu. 

Samovu zábavu ocenil hlavně Bobby, který začal opět komunikovat s dalšími lovci a hlídal, zda se někde neobjeví Crowley, ten však zmizel, jakoby snad nikdy ani neexistoval. Pověstný klid před bouří je začal postupně uspávat. Ukolébával jejich smysly jako malá bárka na zrcadlově se lesknoucím moři. 

Nakonec na tom byl nejhůře Dean. Ač navenek vypadal spokojený, v nitru ho sžíral nepříjemný pocit. Pro něj čas hojící rány neexistoval. Stále měl před očima onu záři v kostelíku, kdy Castiel nezareagoval tak, jak by Dean čekal, ale místo toho zmizel v oslnivě bílém světle. V myšlenkách se k oné scéně neustále vracel. 

Postupně dal do původního stavu Impalu i několik dalších aut, o kterých Bobby sveřepě prohlásil, že jsou dobrá už jen do šrotu. A pokaždé, když se zahleděl na vlastní odraz v laku, či skle některého z nich, bojoval s chutí, aby onen obraz nerozbil pěstí. Neustále si vyčítal, že měl s Castielem víc mluvit, možná by to nedošlo tam, kde to nakonec skončilo. 

Nedokázal se na něj zlobit dlouho. Sám si za tuhle slabinu mnohokrát nadával, ale nemohl jinak. Za jednoho mrazivého večera se procházel po sněhem pokrytém vrakovišti, až došel na místo, kde kdys dávno uzavřel s Castielem dohodu. _Budu sloužit, budu sloužit, budu sloužit…_ Se sklopenou hlavou rýpal do slabé vrstvy vloček, rozhlédl se, zda ho někdo nesleduje a tiše se zeptal, „Casi?“ 

~ ~ ~

Bezlisté větve starého javoru se nad ním tyčily, jako by ho chtěly chránit. Kdyby mohl, byl by mu vděčný. Když přírodu kolem uchvátila mrazivá náruč zimy a okolní křoviny ztratily všechny své listy, Castiel vnímal, že je poblíž zeď a za jejím kamenným srdcem spočívá několik duší. Ucítil ve své blízkosti hřbitov a přepadl ho smutek, náhle litoval sám sebe, jakoby se ozvaly lidské emoce. 

Celou dobu, kterou měl sám pro sebe přemýšlel. Neměl nic jiného na práci, nemohl se hýbat, nemohl mluvit, celým smyslem jeho nynější existence byla pouhá mysl. Při životě ho držel jen jediný souvislý tok myšlenek. Velmi často se v nich vracel do minulosti, daleko do začátků, kterých byl tak hrdým svědkem. 

Když mu kamenná křídla pokryly první vločky, vzpomněl si na šedivou rybku, jak se z posledních sil snažila vydrápat na souš, kde zoufale lapala po dechu, na který nebyla zvyklá. Jediným havraním mávnutím křídel se rybka změnila, její protáhlá hlava se smrštila a na souši lapal po dechu Dean s rybím tělem. Kdyby mohl, byl by Castiela pokryl studený pot. Rázem měl před sebou vnitřní část kostelíka a zoufale křičícího Deana. _Hoď mě zpátky do pekla, hoď mě zpátky do pekla, hoď mě zpátky do pekla…_ Castiel neměl hlas, jakoby se mu do mysli zapíchla ostrá dýka, Dean, jeho Dean, nemohl křičet, ovládaly ho jen myšlenky, nemůže zemřít, nemůže vůbec nic, mohl být jeho trest krutější? _Casi?_

~ ~ ~

Odpovědi se mu nedostalo. Hořce polkl, ale oči mu nezvlhly. Zakázal si projevit navenek cokoliv. Hlavou se mu honilo mnoho představ i myšlenek. Castiel ho nejspíš zavrhl, zabouchl za ním dveře. Bezděky si dlaní přejel po paži, na které měl vypálenou Castielovu dlaň. Nesouhlasil s jeho záměrem, nestál při něm, při jeho hloupém plánu. On ho neposlouchal, když mu radil. Podruhé ho už nezavolá. Tímto mu dal jasně najevo, že s ním nechce nic mít. Zřejmě má na práci důležitější věci, kdo ví, kdo se mu klaní a jak koho přesvědčuje. 

Pod bundu se mu svými nenechavými ledovými prsty vkrádala zima, Sam sháněl nový případ a Bobby obstarával nové zbraně. Je na čase se zase vrátit. Vrátit se a konečně zapomenout. Zakroutil hlavou, naposledy se zadíval na ono místo, pak se otočil a rychlým krokem se vrátil do domu. 

~ ~ ~

„Castieli?“ další z mnoha mrazivých nocí přinesla do Castielova života neživota novou věc. „Bůh trestá, Castieli.“ Znělo mu myslí. „Kdo, kdo to mluví?“ 

„To jsem já, Jimmy.“ Tichý a zároveň silný hlas ho nakonec plně vyrušil z jeho vzpomínek. 

„Jaký Jimmy, ten Jimmy?“ mluvil se svými vlastními myšlenkami. 

„Za vinu následuje trest, Castieli.“ Pravil smutně hlas. „Ale nikdy není nic ztraceno. Bůh umí odpouštět.“ 

Naděje bylo to poslední, co by Castiel čekal. Ve svém vlastním světě, v celé své nynější existenci se smířil s tím, že dál už nebude nic. Dokud bude vzpomínat, bude mít čím žít, až ho vzpomínky opustí, jednoduše pouze bude a nebude. 

Po čase se stále hlouběji nořil do sebelítosti, až nakonec zahořkl. Snažil se tím zahnat paniku, když si uvědomil, že si nemůže vzpomenout, jak vůbec Dean vypadal. Kdo to byl, Dean? 

~ ~ ~

„Co myslíte, že je s Castielem?“ zeptal se jednoho rána Sam, když si v kuchyni naléval kávu a chystal se posnídat. 

„Co by, nejspíš se nahoře tetelí blahem.“ Odfrkl Dean, neměl náladu se bavit zrovna na tohle téma. Včerejší noc měl příliš živé sny, stále se vracel do kostelíka, viděl Johna i Mary a hlavně Castiela, starého Castiela s jeho přihlouplým výrazem ve tváři. Ne, nechtěl o něm nic slyšet. Vzpomínky ho pálily jako řeřavé uhlíky a myslet na to by znamenalo, že mu brzy zrudnou oči. To Dean nechtěl. Rutinně si roztáhl po stole hadřík a začal čistit zbraně, které byly po předvčerejší noci plné spáleného střelného prachu. 

O chvíli později se v kuchyni objevil i Bobby. Ve svém obvyklém mastném outfitu s lahví domácí pálenky v ruce. „Erik vám ještě jednou děkuje za předvčerejší pomoc.“ Oznámil jim stručně, polkl a otřel si pusu do rukávu. „Prý by na vás byl John hrdý.“ Dodal a posadil se za stůl. 

„Ještě z nás budou celebrity.“ Prohodil Dean mezi řečí tak, aby se Sam nevrátil k původnímu tématu. 

„Jako starý Bůh, nejspíš ho starosti zaměstnávají na plný úvazek a tak na nás nemá čas. Což bychom měli být spíš rádi.“ Odkašlal si Bobby, „zvlášť poté, co se zdrogoval všemi těmi dušemi, až mu z toho přeskočilo.“ Pak svých slov litoval, když si uvědomil, že se v Deanově upřeném pohledu na právě čištěný zásobník objevilo posmutnělé mrknutí. 

~ ~ ~

Po zimě cítil, jak má křídla popraskaná a na mnoha místech pokrývá studenou šeď zelenkavý povlak mechových rostlinek. Konečně nastalo jaro, chladné noci střídaly stále teplejší dny. Castiel na Deana dočista zapomněl. Nereagoval ani své vlastní jméno. Jimmyho občasné pokusy o rozhovor se stávaly stále sporadičtějšími. Kdo byl vlastně Jimmy? A proč pořád mluvil o trestu a pokání? Stalo se z něj bezejmenné nic, které nemohlo nic, jen být a vnímat své okolí. 

Když se mu v záhybech něčeho, co držel v náručí zabydlela rodinka kosů, měl zase nad čím přemýšlet, ještě neumře, ještě ne. Javor nad ním se zazelenal a okolní křoviny byly pokryté mladými lístky. Hřbitov, co to bylo opodál? Nevěděl, neuvědomoval si to. Všechny jeho myšlenky zaměstnával smotek větviček a trav, hnízdo, ve kterém se z drobných vajíček vylíhla dvojice malých kosů. Se zájmem vnímal, jak rostou, když se jednoho dne máma kosice nevrátila, zachvátil jeho mysl již neznámý pocit, bolest, vtíravá myšlenka, které se nešlo zbavit. 

Chtěl se ho zbavit, chtěl pomoci, ale po tak dlouhé době, kterou strávil jen ve své hlavě, nevěděl jak, citová otupělost narůstala každým dnem. „Příroda si poradí.“ Ozval se náhle ten známý hlas, nějaký Jimmy, kterého neznal. „Jak si poradí?“ oponoval Castiel smutkem zkroušeným hlasem. „Musíš věřit.“ Snažil se ho po dlouhém mlčení povzbudit onen hlas. „Každý dojde poznání, musíš mít víru.“ Co je to víra? 

Po pár dnech se k hladovým ptáčatům vrátil otec. „Tohle je ono?“ promluvil v mysli do ticha. Nevěděl, zda se dočká odpovědi, ani ji nečekal a nedočkal se jí. Po dvou týdnech ho kosi opustili, zbylo po nich jen opuštěné hnízdo a Castiel vnímal jakousi prázdnotu. Pocit, který nedovedl popsat. To, co ho dříve drželo při životě, zmíralo. Jakoby poslední zbytky jeho vědomí tvrdly a měnily se v kámen tak, jako celé jeho tělo. 

~ ~ ~

Pomalu začínalo léto. Venku bylo až nesnesitelné horko a Dean se Samem popíjeli pivo poblíž jednoho zapadlého městečka, ve kterém právě zabili nebezpečného wendiga. Ve stínu stromů u jezera bylo příjemně a domů až tak nespěchali. Zvykli se vracet k Bobbymu, ale teď měli čas na chvíli vypnout. Dean ležel opřený o přední sklo Impaly, láhev s pivem měl už skoro vypitou a tak si zbytek šetřil. Po nebi se honily načechrané beránky a svět se tvářil šťastně, jakoby neexistovaly problémy. 

Sam seděl na molu na břehu a máčel si v něm své dlouhé unavené nohy. Dean se při té idylce musel pousmát a pak si po dlouhé době vzpomněl na Castiela. Vypálenou ránu v srdci si stále nosil se sebou. Vzpomněl si na svůj sen, kdy na molu seděl on a Castiel mu předával papírek, kde se setkají. Hruď se mu bolestivě sevřela, měl tu scénu přímo před očima, ten Castielův ustaraný výraz, ten Castiel, který mu tak strašně chyběl, ač si to stále nechtěl přiznat. Ne, byl chlap, musel jít všem příkladem, na emoce tu nebylo místo. 

„Casi,“ zašeptal k nebi, aniž by si to uvědomoval. 

~ ~ ~

„Budu ti vyprávět příběh, Castieli.“ Pravil nečekaně Jimmy, ten, který se tu objevil, aniž by Castiel věděl proč. „Proč mi stále říkáš Castiel?“ otázal se váhavě někoho, kdo ho občas rušil v myšlenkách, kterých stále ubývalo a on už takřka usínal, aby mohl navždy spát. „Protože je to tvé jméno.“ Poklidně mu odvětil hlas. „Neměl bys na to zapomínat. To je něco, co k tobě navždy patří.“ _Casi…_

„Ale já jsem…“ Castiel se zarazil, najednou neuměl odpovědět, slova která měl v úmyslu použít se ztratila v mlze. „Kdo vůbec jsem? Co jsem?“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec. Ztrácel se, nevnímal a postupně mizel. Tohle byl jeho trest? Bude zapomenut? Pohltí ho chladný kámen. 

„Každý, kdo se vrátí na svou cestu, Castieli, dojde odpuštění.“ Neodbytně pokračoval hlas. „Stejně jako zrádný kněz, který prozradil zpověď a uvedl lid v ohrožení. Jednoho dne se všechno vrátí. Jako opuštění ptáci, kteří se vždy vrátí.“ 

„Nech mě být,“ zoufale se bránil Castiel, „jsem nic a nebudu nic“ zajíkal se. 

„Oni na tebe nezapomněli…“ „Já nemám rodinu…“ bránil se znovu Castiel, aniž by si vůbec uvědomoval, jaký význam jeho slova mají. _Nemám rodinu, nemám rodinu, nemám rodinu…_

~ ~ ~

„Měli bychom zajít na hřbitov.“ Klidně navrhl Sam a obouvaje si boty se díval na Deana, který byl v obličeji bílý jako křída. „Stalo se něco?“ vylekal se Sam a podezřívavě na něj upřel pohled. 

„Jo, dobrý. Jen jsem to pivo neměl pít, jsem asi unavenej.“ Snažil se to rychle smáznout Dean. „Máme to cestou k Bobbymu, tak proč to nevzít přes Kansas.“ S těmi slovy sklouzl z kapoty, hodil láhev do přenosné chladírny k těm zbývajícím a sedl si za volant. Najednou chtěl být z tohoto místa pryč co nejdál. Netrpělivě bubnoval prsty do volantu, aby dal Samovi najevo, že spěchají. 

Sam uložil chladničku na zadní sedadlo a hbitě vklouzl na sedadlo spolujezdce. „Myslíš, že jsou duše stále v nebi nebo s nimi Castiel něco provedl?“ snažil se rozproudit hovor Sam, ale Dean jakoby otázku přeslechl, „dnes vybírám motel já!“ podíval se na Sama s veselým úšklebkem, pustil si naplno Deep Purple a šlápl na plyn. 

Po prašné cestě uháněla černá Impala a mířila si to rovnou do zapadajícího slunce. 

~ ~ ~


	3. Zastřená tajemství zimní oblohy

Léto pozvolna nahradil podzim. Oblohou poletovalo opadané listí a ve slábnoucích slunečních paprscích rozehrávalo stínohru s duhovými odlesky. Javor, v jehož spadaném listí se choulil i opuštěný šedivý kus kamene bez tváře se opět pomalu připravoval na zimu. Mezi větvemi se proháněl stále chladnoucí vánek a veselý zpěv ptáků nahrazovalo krákání stěhujících se vran. Castiel necítil, již nevnímal schnoucí listí sklouzávající po křídlech k zemi, neregistroval ani pevné vraní drápy zarývající se mu do ramenou. Chladný bičující déšť se stal samozřejmostí. Stal se věčnou součástí zdejší přírody, přehlížený, zapomenutý. 

Ačkoliv se Jimmy zoufale snažil udržet Castiela v myšlenkách, nakonec i on postupně upadal do jisté apatie, kdy se vracel zpátky ke své rodině a nevnímal okolí. Vzpomínal na Amélii, na Claire a zoufale si přál nebýt. Tak rád by se vrátil zpátky do nicoty, tam, kde ho Castiel nechával hluboce spát. Jeho vlastní vzpomínky bylo něco, co ho drásalo. Již dávno neměl být, proč jen ho Castiel nenechal odejít. 

~ ~ ~

„Nezdá se ti, že si zima letos nějak pospíšila?“ otřepal se Sam a s rukama v kapsách přešlapoval z nohy na nohu, zatímco se Dean přehraboval v kufru Impaly. „Zima jako zima.“ Odpověděl mu Dean a stále něco hledal. 

Sam protočil očima, nadechl se, ale než stihl dát smeč, Dean zabouchl kufr, v ruce svoji tašku a s úsměvem na něj zamrkal. „S letištěm?“ 

„Chlape,“ zavrtěl Sam nevěřícně hlavou, „když si ty klíče vyžádáš“ a semkl rty v úšklebku. Starý Dean, ten starý Dean se stále dere na povrch. Už to budou skoro dva roky, už bylo na čase. 

Na recepci si vyzvedli klíče od dvoulůžkového pokoje a s úlevou se vyvalili každý do své postele. Sam se po chvíli zvedl. „Zabírám si koupelnu.“ Mrkl na Deana, z tašky si vytáhl ručník a zamířil ke sprchovému koutu. Věděl, že jít po Deanovi by znamenalo, že by měl místo šamponu pastu na zuby a obráceně. Dean si naoko zlobně odfrkl, zabořil hlavu do polštáře, ruce si dal za hlavu a zamyšleně si prohlížel strop. „Užij si to.“ 

Ačkoliv se všechno líným tempem vracelo do starých kolejí, stále se uvnitř cítil nezvykle prázdný. Jakoby mu v jeho těle něco chybělo, jakoby jeden titěrný kousek skládanky osobnosti někde zapomněl. Před očima se mu objevila Lisa a Ben, kteří již žili své vlastní životy. Chtěl se u nich zastavit, ne je navštívit, jen se z povzdálí podívat, zda jsou v pořádku. Se Samem jeli kolem před pár měsíci. Dean byl svým způsobem šťastný, Lisa si našla přítele, Ben rostl po jeho vzoru a život šel dál. Ale onu propastnou prázdnotu v Deanově nitru tato návštěva nezaplnila. 

Bezděky si sáhnul do kapsy od kalhot, k vlastnímu překvapení prsty nahmatal pírko, které si tam před dlouhou dobou odložil. Překvapeně jej vytáhl. Pírko mělo pomačkaný prapor, jednotlivé větvičky byly zlámané a pokroucené. Kolikrát je za ten čas vypral, aniž by si to uvědomil, zapomněl na něj. Usmál se, v očích se mu zalesklo, láskyplně po něm přejel prsty. Ve vzpomínkách se vrátil k andělu. Přítel, jenž se stal nepřítelem. John by to jen krátce vyjádřil slovy, že je život krutý a je potřeba bojovat. Z koupelny se ozýval sykot horké vody a Samovo brumlání nějaké popové odrhovačky. Dean si povzdechl. 

~ ~ ~

„Hele, mamí.“ Ozval se náhle pronikavý dětský hlásek. „Andílek, mamí, tady je andílek.“ Z křovin u hřbitovní zdi se vynořila blonďatá hlavička a malou ručkou za sebou táhla matku. Vyplašené vrány sedící na Castielových křídlech se s krákoravým protestem vznesly k nebi. Castiel však spal. Uzamčený ve své vlastní nicotě nevnímal své okolí. 

„Mamí, podívej, že je to tatínek.“ Holčička upřela své malé zvídavé oči na matčin ztrhaný výraz. „Tatínek je v nebi, to není on, zlatíčko.“ Polkla s povzdechem postarší žena a prsty objala malý křížek, který se jí houpal na krku. „A proč není tam u náhrobků mezi svými, proč je vyhozený tady? On tady spinká?“ dívenka se statečně prodrala navátým listím až k soše a drobnými dětskými dlaněmi objala velkou paži šedivého kamene. 

„To nevím, Mary. Pojď, už jsi se vyčurala, někoho sem zavoláme a zeptáme se.“ Ustaraně vzala děvčátko do náruče a vydala se s ním zpátky na zarostlou cestu u zdi. Socha se jí ani trochu nelíbila. 

~ ~ ~

„Vstávat šípková Růženko.“ Zvolal brzy zrána Dean a přetáhl Sama po hlavě polštářem. Sam líně otevřel jedno oko, většinou to byl on, kdo byl vzhůru první, zatímco by se Dean válel v pelechu až do oběda. „Blbe…“ zavrčel rozespale, v obraně pozvedl ruku a snažil se jí dosáhnout na mobil, který si odložil na nočním stolku. Když se mu ho podařilo nahmatat, několikrát zamrkal na svítící displej, na kterém jedovatě svítily číslice pět a dvě nuly. 

„Koukni na tohle.“ S povzbudivým mrknutím hodil Samovi na odkrytou hruď s batikou psiska čerstvé noviny. Sam jen cosi zavrčel o pěti hodinách ráno a opíraje se o lokty mžoural do mdlého světla lampičky u Deanovy postele. 

Dean byl zase veselý, na oko se obrnil svým sarkasmem a zdálo se, že lovecké dny se vrací, jakoby žádná apokalypsa a andělé nebyli. Byli doma, ve svém rodném městě, tolik bolavých vzpomínek, ale zároveň štěstí. Přesto všechno, čím si prošli, mají jeden druhého, ač se to nezdá, jsou rodina. 

Dean si netrpělivě bubnoval prsty do kolene. „No tak, co si o tom myslíš?“ nabádal Sama, aby se konečně podíval na článek, který mu v novinách tak pečlivě zakroužkoval. Sam se natáhl k vypínači, rozsvítil si vlastní lampičku a zahleděl se do tiskárnou vonícího papíru. 

~ ~ ~

„Jednoduše tam ležela.“ Odpověděla Rachel zvědavému správci a mnula si paže. „Kdo ví, kdo ji tam pohodil.“ Otřel si svalnatý zřízenec zpocené čelo a pohledem si přeměřoval sochu anděla bez tváře, kterou sem s její pomocí dovezl na dvoukoláku. „Tuhle sochu jsme tu určitě neměli, nemusíte se bát, že by vás kvůli tomu někdo obtěžoval. Každopádně je dobře, že se nám nepovaluje po okolí. Je sice nevalné hodnoty, ale třeba se tu někomu bude hodit.“ Otřel si zpocenou dlaň do košile s našitou jmenovkou Jeffrey. 

„Nechápejte mě špatně, jen… jen se budeme stěhovat a manželovu památku jsme se rozhodli uctít na novém místě, máme trochu finanční problémy“ snažila se Rachel vysvětlit svůj postoj. „A Mary by to nakonec špatně nesla.“ Pohlédla na blonďaté děvčátko, které si před budovou pohrávalo s vadnoucími sedmikráskami. 

„Samozřejmě,“ kývl na souhlas Jeffrey, „plně vás chápu. Teď mě omluvte, musíme ji očistit a domluvit se s kameníkem, zda by se dala zrekonstruovat.“ Přehodil přes sochu plachtu a rychle vypsal formulář. „Hotovost za nález si vyzvedněte na pokladně u východu z kamenické dílny, přeji vám hodně štěstí.“ Potřásl si s Rachel rukou a odešel po své práci. Rachel si vložila složený lístek do kapsy a naposledy pohlédla na nalezený kus kamene. Měla z nálezu divný pocit, jakoby věděla, že jí nepatří, že čeká na někoho jiného. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechla a vyšla před skladištní budovu. Socha pod plachtou osiřela. 

~ ~ ~

„V místním parku řádí toulavý pes…“ četl nahlas Sam. „Odkdy chytáme zatoulané psy?“ vrhl na Deana překvapený a zároveň unavený pohled. Dean jen zakroutil hlavou, kousl si do včerejšího sendviče, který se válel na stole a mávl rukou, „jen čti dál.“ 

„Zřejmě vzteklinou nakažený pes se toulá zdejším parkem a v přilehlém okolí,“ následoval úšklebek, „žádáme obyvatele, aby své návštěvy parku ve večerních a nočních hodinách omezili pokud možno na minimum. Zdejší policejní jednotka na jeho odchycení pracuje.“ Odložil noviny a se zvednutým obočím se zadíval na Deana. „A?“ 

„Jak vypadají oběti, to tě nezajímá?“ Dean dožvýkal poslední sousto, otřel si dlaně do kalhot a s taškou na rameni se postavil ke dveřím. „Jdeme?“ a nasadil svůj obvyklý nevinný úsměv. 

Sam se s povzdechem zhroutil na polštář a s jadrnou nadávkou na jazyku se vymotal z přikrývky, aby mohli vyrazit co nejdřív. 

~ ~ ~

„Původní kámen už je hodně zkorodovaný, navíc je v hlavové části dost vyplavený povrch. Oškrábu skvrny, ale zázraky nečekej.“ Mrkl na Jeffreyho kameník. „Tuhle sochu jsme tu neměli, takže ji dej do katalogu za nejnižší cenu, třeba ji někdo nakonec bude chtít.“ Znaleckým pohmatem si sochu osahal. „Každopádně je to moc pěkná práce. Někdo měl smysl pro detail.“ Mozolnatou dlaní přejel soše přes ztracenou tvář a málem ucukl, když si uvědomil, že kámen není studený. „Až je s podivem, že se nedochovala tvář.“ Nevěřícně se podíval na vlastní dlaň a pak na šedivý kámen. Pak jen zavrtěl hlavou v domnění, že se mu to muselo zdát. 

„K dispozici bude příští týden, ještě tu mám i jinou práci.“ Bezděky si otřel svědící nos. „Který nápis jsem měl obnovit?“ zeptal se ještě pro jistotu. 

Jeffrey se na chvíli zamyslel. „Počkej, myslím, že to byl ten Winchester.“ Nejistě přešlápl a navlékl si bundu. „Jo, Winchester, objednal si obnovu nápisu, tak se na to taky podívej. A díky.“ Mávl na pozdrav a rychle opustil kamenickou dílnu. V blízkosti sochy se necítil vůbec dobře, jakoby snad byla prokletá. Jen na ni pomyslel, přeběhl mu po zádech mráz. 

~ ~ ~

„Zmetek jeden nenažraná, malamuťácká.“ Neodpustil si poznámku Dean a držel si pokousanou paži. „Byl jsi blíž a lovit jsi ho chtěl ty.“ S úsměvem mu smečoval Sam. „Na tohle neumřeš, byl to jen pes.“ 

„Pche, jen pes.“ Oklepal se Dean. „Jak to můžeš vědět?“ obořil se na Sama. „Kdy jsme byli na očkování proti tetanu, no?“ Sam jen nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. „Ta bakterie tady na tebe určitě číhala a teď tě užírá zevnitř.“ 

„Co myslíš? Jsem přece jedinečnej.“ Sykl Dean, když mu Sam paži provizorně ovázal kusem hadru, co měli v kufru auta. Jeho poznámku nechal bez odpovědi a sám pro sebe se škodolibě zašklebil. 

~ ~ ~

Cesta na hřbitov ubíhala nečekaně pomalu. Oba dva zarytě mlčeli, Samovi došly všetečné poznámky a Deana začala i přes notnou dávku Aspirinu bolet ruka. Když míjeli rodný dům, zamrazilo je. „Měli bychom pak zavolat Bobbymu, že se vrátíme později.“ Přerušil tíživé ticho Sam a zamyšleně si v dlaních točil tužkou. Dean se zarytě díval před sebe na cestu. „Zavoláme mu hned, jak se vrátíme do motelu.“ Ruka ho bolela čím dál tím víc, ale nechtěl na sobě nechat nic znát. 

Když dojeli na hřbitov, jejich mysl pohltily vzpomínky. Sam vzpomínal na Vánoce, pohledem hledal amulet na Deanově hrudi. Nenašel ho na jeho obvyklém místě a v očích ho zapálilo. Amulet měl u sebe a Dean o tom nevěděl. Neviděl ho, když ho zklamaně vytáhl z koše. Dean měl před očima Mary, seděl u stolu a z teplých palačinek na malovaném talíři stoupala pára. Malý Sammy ležel v postýlce a broukaje žužlal chrastítko ve tvaru koníka. A pak, pak spatřil Castiela. Jeho tvář, která se zdála, že už ve vzpomínkách ztrácí své rysy se před ním náhle vynořila jako kamenný sloup. Pevně zavřel oči, snažil se myšlenku na něj vypudit, chtěl, aby se vrátila Mary, její usměv, aby se alespoň na kratičkou chvíli vrátil onen pocit rodinné pohody. 

Ne, nechtěl vidět jeho tvář. Staré rány začaly opět krvácet a hlásit se o pozornost. „Neměli jsme sem jezdit.“ Vyhrkl Dean nečekaně, polkl a přemýšlel, zda má vůbec vystoupit. „Deane, jsou nějaké konvence, měli bychom se jimi řídit.“ Sam se opřel o kapotu Impaly a povzbudivě se na Deana díval. „Nechal jsem opravit nápis na náhrobku, když už nechceš dojít až tam, tak se aspoň běž podívat, co bychom na ten náhrobek mohli ještě dát.“ Poškrábal se na čele, „máma měla ráda anděly, říkal jsi, že o nich stále mluvila.“ V tom se zarazil, uvědomil si, že Deana tnul do živého. „Promiň.“ Hlesl tiše, otočil se a zamířil k hrobům. 

Když Sam zmizel za nejbližším stromem, Dean se zhluboka nadechl a vystoupil. Protáhl si záda a bolestí hlesl, když se opět ozval kousanec na paži. Po chvíli se však uklidnil natolik, že se rozhodl zastavit v kamenické dílně opodál, aniž by se dál zaobíral onou vtíravou myšlenkou na Castiela. „Vykašlal se na nás, klidně by nás zabil, kdyby to bylo ku prospěchu jeho plánu.“ Snažil se cestou přesvědčit sám sebe. Opakoval si ta slova stále dokola, i když někde uvnitř Castielovi dávno odpustil a bylo mu smutno. Ne, tohle si přece nemohl přiznat. „Dobrý ráno.“ S rukama v kapsách se díval na kamenického mistra, kterak s dech beroucí pečlivostí opracovává mramorový kámen. „Dobrý…“ dostalo se mu odpovědi. Muž si zvedl masku z obličeje. „Pokud hledáte lampičky, sošky a podobné věci, klidně si skočte tady dozadu. V přední části máme vystavené vzorky.“ Pokynul Deanovi, aby šel dál. „Platí se na pokladně u východu.“ 

„Díky.“ Kývl hlavou Dean a pozvolna došel až prodejně. Na kamenných stojáncích se tu skvělo velké množství různých lampiček, destiček, sošek holubic, andělů a velkých náhrobních kamenů. Všechno mu to přišlo jako zbytečné serepetičky. V tom jeho pozornost upoutala socha v životní velikosti, která se krčila v tmavém koutě. Znázorňovala anděla, který v náručí drží oděv. To, co ho však zaujalo nejvíc, byla absence tváře. Několik minut si sochu zvědavě prohlížel, něco ho k ní táhlo, nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že ho volá. 

„Líbí se vám?“ zeptal se znenadání kameník a s rukama zapřenýma v bocích hleděl na sochu spolu s Deanem. „Nemá tvář.“ Zamyšleně prohlásil Dean a s hlavou nakloněnou k rameni si sochu stále prohlížel. 

„No, víte, snažil jsem se mu dvě, či tři vtisknout, ale kámen se drolí.“ Pokrčil rameny kameník. „Raději jsem to nechal tak.“ Nechtěl přiznat, že kdykoliv soše vytesal tvář, tak zmizela, jakoby se jí dlátem nikdy nedotkl. Měl z ní svým způsobem strach. „Myslím, že není až tak drahá.“ 

„Kolik?“ zeptal se náhle Dean. V tu chvíli mu to přišlo jako dobrý nápad. „Berete karty?“ zalovil v náprsní kapse. 

~ ~ ~

„Nezdá se ti to příliš pompézní?“ Sam zkoumal sochu stojící na náhrobku a nemohl se zbavit divného pocitu, který mu svíral žaludek. „Jakoby nás ten kámen sledoval.“ Neodpustil si uštěpačnou poznámku. Dean jakoby byl někde jinde, socha ho naprosto fascinovala, nemohl z ní odtrhnout oči. 

„Budu čekat v autě.“ Poznamenal Sam a pomalým krokem se vydal zpátky. V kapse lovil mobil, aby mohl zavolat Bobbymu. 

Díval se na šedivý kámen. Něco z něj vyzařovalo. Aniž by si to uvědomoval, posadil se zboku na náhrobek a v duchu daroval otci slova útěchy. 

Blížilo se k polednímu, když se obloha zatáhla a k zemi se začaly snášet první letošní vločky. Dean posmutněle pohlédl k nebi. „Casi…“ slabě zašeptaná slova mu ze rtů sebral první mrazivý poryv větru. Zavřel oči, opřel se soše o nohy a najednou byl duchem jinde. Po prázdném dětském hřišti se prohánělo listí, v pečlivě posekaném trávníku se bělaly poslední sedmikrásky a na lavičce vedle něj seděl Castiel. Starý dobrý Castiel, se svým zadumaným a zároveň nechápavým výrazem ve tváři. 

Měl ho rád, přítel, možná i něco víc, kdo ví. Po těch letech a všech těch událostech byl členem jeho rodiny. Byl součástí všeho toho dění, co se Deana týkalo. Zvykl si na to, že ho jeho nejbližší postupně opouštěli. Na houpačce spatřil bezstarostně se houpající Mary s její laskavou tváří. Opodál uviděl sám sebe, jak ho John tlačí v dětském autíčku, usmívá se. Problémy neexistují, všechno je čisté a černobílé… Z koutku oka mu ukápla slza. Jediná perfektní slza, tiše dopadla na šedivý kámen, kde se rozpadla na desítky drobnějších, které zmizely v bílém vločkovém sametu. To jediné, co mu zůstalo, Sam, Bobby a vzpomínky. 

Socha za jeho zády náhle nebyla studená. I přes bundu cítil, že hřeje. Nechtělo se mu přemýšlet, nechtělo se mu zvednout. Najednou mu tady bylo dobře. Jakoby byl zase doma. 

„Deane, jsi v pořádku?“ Probral ho ze snění Samův vystrašený hlas. Na rameni ucítil ruku, kterak s ním třese. „Člověče neblázni, už tu sedíš dvě hodiny.“ Sam si k němu přiklekl a chytil ho i za druhé rameno. „Dobrý?“ 

„Jo, dobrý, fajn. Promiň, asi jsem tu usnul.“ Odstrčil mu ruce Dean. 

„Krvácíš.“ Poznamenal ustaraně Sam. 

„Co?“ probral se konečně Dean a podíval se na levou ruku. Z rukávu po malých kapkách stékala krev. „Asi jsem si to špatně utáhl.“ Pronesl udiveně a pomalu vstal. Nohy se mu třásly. Sam ho v poslední chvíli chytil, aby se nesesunul k zemi. 

„Asi jsem fakt chytil tetanus.“ Procedil skrze zuby Dean a než se s pomocí Sama dobelhal zpátky k Impale, ještě se naposledy podíval na šedivý kámen, který postupně pokrýval bílý háv čerstvých vloček. Socha měla tvář, s nešťastným výrazem se na něj díval Castiel…


	4. Zrádná krutost mladého světa

V hlavě se mu rozezněla známá melodie, tóny, které kdys dávno slýchával ve svém koutku ráje. Autistický malíř si je broukal stále dokola, až se andělu nesmazatelně vryly do paměti. Na malou chvíli se probudil ze své letargické nicoty, aby spatřil neznámou tvář. Zelené posmutnělé a unavené oči, které na něj nevěřícně upíral cizinec s krvácejícím rukávem mu něco připomínaly, znovu zaměstnaná mysl však byla již příliš vyčerpaná. 

Oči i tvář, které jej vytrhly z jeho nekonečného spánku tiše zmizely v mlhavém oparu zapomnění stejně tak nečekaně, jako se objevily. S ostrým voláním kroužících vran Castiel znovu usnul. V mrazivém vánku, mezi tančícími vločkami se dál osaměle tyčila socha bez tváře a na jejím šedivém reliéfu si mráz zcela beztrestně maloval roztodivné obrazce. 

~ ~ ~

„Co se mu stalo?“ zhrozil se Bobby, přidržel dveře a rychle pustil oba bratry přes práh. „Kde jste se tak dlouho zdrželi?“ 

Sam s hekáním sobě vlastním nemotorně vkročil dovnitř a doslova za sebou táhl Deana, kterému se na čele perlil pot a ztěžka dýchal. Když se mu ho konečně podařilo položit na gauč v obývacím pokoji tak, aby se nesvezl na podlahu, s úlevným výdechem se posadil na opěradlo a promnul si tvář, ze které mu viditelně vystupovaly kruhy pod očima. „Menší nehoda na lovu.“ Vypravil ze sebe konečně, „pokud bychom to nazvali lovem,“ dodal záhy, načež Dean jen nesouhlasně zafuněl a s polozavřenýma očima se zády bořil do vrzajícího gauče. Kdyby mohl, něco by po Samovi určitě hodil, teď si jen roztřeseně držel poraněnou ruku a snažil se udržet ztěžklá víčka otevřená. 

„Kousl ho upír?“ bafl najednou Bobby, podezřívavě naklonil hlavu na stranu a bezděky si otřel mastné dlaně do košile. „Víš, co se…“ než stačil dokončit větu, Sam zamával dlaněmi ve snaze rychle vysvětlit situaci, „ale ne, jen ho kousl malamut.“ Bobby nevěřícně nakrčil obočí. 

„Pes, teda fena, v parku.“ Snažil se to Sam uvést na pravou míru a nějak nevěděl, kterou informaci sdělit jako první. Nervózně si mnul stehna a zuby zarýval do rtu doufaje, že daná věc Bobbymu dojde i tak. 

„Deana kousl v parku pes?“ ušklíbl se nevěřícně Bobby, „obyčejný pes?“ přičemž přeskakoval pohledem z Deana na Sama a zpátky. Očividně se začínal dobře bavit. „Chlapče, když tě tak vidím, řekl bych,“ odkašlal si a vrhl na Sama povzbudivý pohled, „že tě napadl spíš medvěd.“ Nahnul se ke stolu a podal jim zpola vypitou láhev zlatavé tekutiny. „Předpokládám, že z toho má nejspíš psychický trauma.“ 

Dean doslova rozvalený na gauči jen protočil oči a neslyšně zasyčel nadávku směrem k Bobbymu. 

„Aspoň to, že ta fena neměla vzteklinu.“ Vnesl do náhlého ticha Sam a aniž by si lokl, podal láhev Deanovi, který se zatvářil tak, že by ho snad s onou láhví nejraději přetáhl po hlavě. Pak si to však rozmyslel a pořádně si lokl. Whisky ho hřála, i když cítil, že se blíží horečka, dal si ještě jednou. 

~ ~ ~

„Nejspíš je to jen silnější viróza.“ Poznamenal lékař a přeložil si stetoskop v dlaních. „Nicméně byste tu měl zůstat pane Jones. Ta rána na vaší paži nevypadá nejlépe.“ Přešel ke stolu a ještě jednou se dlouze zadíval na výsledky krevního rozboru. 

„Podepíšu vám revers,“ odvětil mu unaveně Dean. „Nemohu nechat svého strýce samotného.“ 

„Před ordinací na vás čeká váš bratr, on se o něj nemůže postarat?“ tázavě zdvihl hlavu lékař. 

„Víte, on má na bratra…“ Dean se poškrábal na čele, „ silnou alergii.“ Dodal s důrazem na poslední část věty. Slyšet to Bobby nebo Sam, tak mu asi nepoděkují. 

„Rodinu si nevybíráme, dobrá tedy.“ Vydechl lékař s jasným poznáním, že pan Jones se v nemocnici určitě nechce zdržovat déle, než je nezbytně nutné. „V lékárně si vyzvedněte antibiotika, požívají se po jídle co dvanáct hodin.“ Kladl mu na srdce doktor poslední radu. Do spisu si zaznačil získané informace a rychle vytiskl potřebnou dokumentaci. 

Dean si s úlevou sroloval zpocené tričko, přes čerstvě ovázanou paži si natáhl bundu a vrávoravě se postavil vedle lůžka. „Děkuju.“ 

Muž v bílém plášti se na něj naposledy podíval. „Kdyby se něco zhoršilo, okamžitě se přijďte ukázat. Revers podepište u příjmové sestry po levé straně chodby.“ Podal mu hustě popsané dva listy papíru. „Nevíme, co vám koluje v krvi, může a nemusí to být bezpečné. Doufám, že víte, co děláte.“ 

Dean jen souhlasně zabručel a už byl před dveřmi. 

~ ~ ~

Rána na paži se sice odmítala hojit, neustále mu v ní poškubávalo, ale i přesto se Dean snažil vypadat normálně. Jeho sarkastické poznámky však nedokázaly skrýt to, co v sobě po celou tu dlouhou dobu dusil. Ač měl po boku Sama, přeci jen se mu stýskalo. I když se jeho nitro zdálo být zpustošené, malé jadérko onoho zvláštního citu v něm stále pospávalo. Po ztrátě Lisy i Bena si říkal, že už nikdy víc, ale aniž by to navenek vnímal, kromě Sama se v jeho srdci ukrývalo i jedno schované zmačkané pírko. 

„Nezajedeme na hřbitov, budou Vánoce.“ Podotkl Dean jednoho rána u snídaně s tak hraným klidem, až Sam málem upustil hrnek s ranní kávou a Bobbymu zaskočil kus sendviče. 

„Slyšel jsi něco?“ snažil se Bobby vykašlat zpropadený drobek, který ho škrábal v krku a vrhal na Sama nechápavé pohledy. 

Sam si utíral pobryndanou bradu do rukávu a zoufale vydechoval kávu z nosu, která mu tam před malou chvílí tak zákeřně uvízla. „Že se o tom zmíníš zrovna ty, tak to by mě nenapadlo.“ Zakroutil nakonec hlavou a v kapse u kalhot lovil kapesník. 

Dean se na ně zadíval s tak upřímným a zároveň šklebivým výrazem, že se tomu nakonec všichni tři jen zasmáli. 

~ ~ ~

Čím byli hřbitovu blíž, tím víc zachvacoval Deana ten prazvláštní pocit, který se nedal jednoduše popsat. Někdo ho volal, něco ho k onomu místu stále táhlo. Když se zamyslel, sám ze své vlastní vůle by tuhle cestu nikdy nenavrhl. Nikdy nebyl tak sentimentální, alespoň ne navenek. On byl přece ten tvrdý chlap. Musel se sám sobě zasmát. 

Když dorazili na místo, bylo již odpoledne, mezi náhrobky pofukoval studený vítr a nebe se tvářilo, že každou chvíli posype zemi dalším přívalem ze své sněhové peřiny. I když se rtuť teploměru tetelila jen kolem nuly, vtíravý vánek se zákeřně zakusoval do těl pod bundami. Byla to jedna z těch chvil, kdy Sam i Dean záviděli Bobbymu jeho zamaštěnou kšiltovku. 

Několik minut jen tak postávali před náhrobky. Na nízkém kvádru z leštěného mramoru ležela mrtvá bílá holubice z broušeného křemene a na velkém kameni hned vedle se tyčila ona socha anděla. Sam nehnutě stál, modlil se, ze sotva znatelně se pohybujících rtů vycházely zaoblené obláčky páry a pozvolna se rozpadaly. 

„Není to trochu výstřední?“ přerušil ticho Bobby, upravil si čepici a dopnul si zip péřové vesty až ke krku. Pak si strčil ruce do kapes. „Čí to byl vlastně nápad?“ 

Sam sklopil hlavu, nerad se křižoval, když se na něj někdo díval. „To se ptej tady pana génia pokousaná ruka.“ Tak nějak měl chuť Deanovi připomenout, že si za to zranění může sám. Socha s hromádkou šatů v náručí se mu také zrovna dvakrát nelíbila, ale Dean ho tehdy postavil před hotovou věc. Teď na něj jen vycenil zuby a zachrochtal. Nevěděl, proč to udělal, ale tady se cítil dobře, i když ho levá ruka zase rozbolela, protože analgetika přestala působit, usmíval se. 

„Dnes už to domů nestihneme.“ Poznamenal vyčítavým tónem Bobby. 

Sam si upravil límec u bundy. „Štědrej den je stejně až zítra, tak to počká. Který motel? Ten co předtím?“ pohledem zakotvil na Deanovi, který se rozhodl prozkoumat sochu blíž. 

Nejdříve prsty odhrnul sníh z křídel a dlouze se zadíval do prázdné tváře. Samovi v mysli vytanula vzpomínka na Castiela. Tak dlouho o něm Dean nehovořil, alespoň ne nahlas. Přepadl ho podivný smutek, rychle zapudil nutkání si do Deana rýpnout, raději se otočil k odchodu. „Jdeme, počkáme na tebe v autě.“ Kývl na Deana, který ho v tu chvíli zjevně vůbec neposlouchal. 

Bobby jen pokrčil rameny, po jazyku se mu válela poznámka o idiotovi, ale na tomto místě si ji nedovolil vyslovit nahlas. Potichu následoval Sama zpátky k autu. 

Skřípající zvuk sešlapávaného sněhu dvou postav brzy zanikl v tichu hřbitova. Většina návštěvníků již odešla domů, za svými rodinami, k teplým krbům, za svými přáteli. Jen Dean tu stále stál a pomrkávaje očima se snažil rozvzpomenout na onen moment, kdy v šedé pláni kamene viděl zřetelnou tvář. Castielovy oči. 

~ ~ ~

„Castieli,“ volal nutkavý hlas z velké dálky. „Castieli, nezapomněli.“ Socha však spala dál, ignorujíc volání svého druhého já byla ničím, chtěla být ničím. Ale proč? A jak? 

Když z kamene odstranil nánosy mokrého sněhu, posadil se vedle náhrobku a znovu se zády opřel o sochu. Zdálo se mu, že zima ustupuje, příjemné teplo pohlcuje každičkou část jeho těla. Cítil se v bezpečí, znovu zavřel oči a nechal se unášet na vlnách vlastních vzpomínek. Mary, Johna a dětství záhy vystřídal Castiel. Nejprve Deana náznakem zabolela ruka, do tupé bolesti po kousnutí se rozpálila i jizva. Jakoby ho za ni Castiel držel. Nezlobil se, i přes svoji lidskou nedokonalost náhle viděl chyby, kterých se nevědomky dopouštěl. S hořkostí si uvědomoval, že Castielovi nevěnoval tolik pozornosti, kolik by si býval byl zasloužil. Měl ho jako poslušného psíka, na kterého přes všechny ostatní problémy poslední doby jednoduše zapomínal. 

Stále měl před očima scénu, kdy se Castiel sám obětoval, aby on, Dean, mohl zachránit svět před apokalypsou, zastavit nadcházející zkázu a pomoci svému bratrovi. Co však Dean obětoval pro něj? Příjemné teplo přešlo v nepříjemnou horkost, cítil, jak mu rudnou tváře a oči se mu zalévají hořkými slzami. V zoufalé snaze přestat plakat sevřel víčka jak nejpevněji dovedl, prsty stiskl soše nohu a zhluboka dýchal. 

Po tváři mu stekly dvě neuhlídané slzy a neslyšně dopadly na šedivý kámen pod ním. Polkl a rychle se zvedl. V tom spatřil, jak v místě, kam dopadla jedna ze dvou slz, kámen na pár okamžiků zrůžověl. Vylekaně si otřel oči do hřbetu ruky a váhavě na ono místo sáhl. Studený, mrazivě chladivý, obyčejně šedivý kámen. „Něco se mi zdálo,“ zadrmolil si sám pro sebe. Zamotala se mu hlava, chytil se za spánek a potácivým krokem se rozběhl zpátky k autu. 

~ ~ ~

„Castieli, Castieli, Castieli,“ šeptalo najednou tisíce hlasů, jeden křičel přes druhého, až se vlastní význam toho slova ztrácel v ozvěnách. Nicota otevřela svoji náruč a na malou chvíli propustila pyšného anděla ze svého objetí. 

Oči, opět viděl ty zelené a smutné oči. Myšlenky se začaly soustředit jen k jedinému bodu, co je? Kde je? Ještě než hnědá kožená bunda lovce zmizela za příkrovem drobných vloček, spatřil před sebou Castiel jasnou tvář, ostře řezané rysy Deana Winchestera a od nohou ho slabě hřálo. 

_Dean…_ šuměl mu vítr ve větvích stromů. 

~ ~ ~

Ani nevěděl, proč se vlastně dívá z okna ven. Dělával to kdysi dávno, když byl malý. Když zavřel oči, spatřil ušmudlaný motelový pokoj kdesi v Montaně. Malý Sammy spal zachumlaný pod svojí dekou a na stěnách pokoje poblikávaly stíny z televizní obrazovky. Koutky se mu stáhly v sotva znatelném úsměvu. Tehdy se spolu dívali na Čaroděje ze země Oz, byl večer před štědrým dnem a John odjel lovit strigu. Otevřel oči a dětinsky opatrně přejel prstem po skleněné tabuli zanechávaje za sebou stopu rozpuštěných ledových krystalků. 

Venku opět začal padat sníh. Dean se otočil zpátky do pokoje, na vzdálené pelesti spokojeně oddychoval Sam, občas něco zamručel ze spaní a pak se otočil na druhý bok, až postel pod jeho vahou slabě zaúpěla. Dean ho chvíli pozoroval, přemýšlel, zda si ještě nedá pivo, nakonec se však jen pousmál a se zamyšleným pohledem se vrátil zpátky k oknu. Se soumrakem sledoval tiše zmírající den, bedlivě pozoroval sníh dopadající na černý lak Impaly. Byla naleštěná a většina vloček z ní jen tak sklouzávala dolů. 

Přeci jen si dá ještě pivo, líným krokem si došel k lednici pro další plechovku a znovu se usadil u okna. S povzdechem polkl několik doušků perlivé tekutiny, měl by se za svůj sentiment stydět. Ještě že ho Sam ani ve vedlejším pokoji chrápající Bobby nevidí. Pohroužený do vzpomínek na dětství se opřel o rám okna a nechal víčka samovolně klesnout. 

~ ~ ~

_„Castieli… Casi…“ začal váhavě Dean. Ze všech sil se snažil dostat k soše na náhrobku, rukama bezmyšlenkovitě odhazoval hrsti studeného a mokrého sněhu. Bílé hrudky záhy pokrývaly růžové skvrnky, rozpité kapičky krve s výsměchem ulpívaly na běloskvoucích se vločkách. Tak zoufale se prodíral silnou vrstvou sněhové nadílky až k místu, kde stál s hrozivou vážností šedivý kámen._

_Do očí se mu vetřely slzy, bolest v rukou už ani nevnímal. Čím více se snažil prodrat blíž, tím dál se socha zdála být. Nakonec se vyčerpaně zhroutil do sněhu a vzlykajíce sledoval jednotlivé vločky, jak ho s konejšivou jistotou pomalu pohřbívají. Z třesoucích se rtů vycházela úpěnlivá slova modlitby. Poprvé ve svém životě směroval svá slova, svoji naději i srdce k Bohu. K pravému Bohu…_

~ ~ ~

Venku se začalo pomalu rozednívat, bylo ráno, Štědrý den. V motelu bylo ubytovaných jen pár hostů, povětšinou celoročně pracující živitelé rodin a tak byl před celým komplexem klid a mír. 

Dean si promnul čelo otlačené o rám okna a pozvolna se snažil rozhýbat zatuhlé tělo. Úplnou náhodou vyhlédl ven z okna na nový den a jakoby nemohl uvěřit tomu, co právě vidí. U boku Impaly se choulila drobná postava, aniž by nad tím Dean přemýšlel, věděl, že je to Castiel. Bezmyšlenkovitě vyběhl ven ze dveří jen tak v košili, bylo mu špatně, včera si zapomněl vzít své léky. Nohy mu na vrstvě čerstvého sněhu směšně podkluzovaly a než se dostal k Impale, zdálo se mu, že to trvá věčnost. 

Castiel se krčil u zadních dveří, zády se tiskl ke studenému kovu a třesouce se nepřítomně hleděl do země před sebou. V rozčepýřených vlasech mu ulpívaly jednotlivé vločky a rozpuštěné mu stékaly v drobných pramíncích po skráních. Zdál se být o něco starším, než si ho Dean pamatoval. 

Pár dlouhých sekund na něj nevěřícně koukal a pak se osmělil. Nejprve se obával Castielovy reakce. Nervózně si olízl horní ret a těkaje očima po okolí střídavě zatínal dlaně, které neměl kam schovat, protože bunda visela na háčku za dveřmi. Jednoduše nevěděl, co říct, jak se zachovat. Ale Castiel jakoby ho vůbec nevnímal, rty měl úplně fialové a když se Dean konečně vzpamatoval, uvědomil si, že se Castiel celý třese. Béžový baloňák byl zcela jasně vlhký a nohavice černých kalhot se mu celé promočené lepily na nohy až po kolena. Na první pohled to vypadalo, že se Castiel brodil sněhem celé hodiny. 

„Casi?“ pronesl tiše Dean a dřepnul si přímo před něj. Všechen strach z něj náhle opadl, nebál se Castiela, všechna příkoří byla záhy zapomenuta. „Casi, jsi v pořádku?“ nevzmohl se Dean na žádný smysluplnější dotaz a položil mu dlaň na rameno. Chtěl jím zatřást, ale Castiel se sebou instinktivně škubl, jakoby Impala bylo to jediné místo, kde je v bezpečí, zatlačil se do ní zády tak urputně, až bylo slyšet vrzání per obložení. 

Dean překvapeně stáhl ruku, nevěda, co se děje, poplašeně ustoupil krok vzad a s rukama nad hlavou se snažil Castiela uklidnit. „Tak pardon, jeho božskost si nepřeje být rušena?“ vyhrkl zcela bez rozmyslu. 

Castiel neodpověděl, choulíce se na studené zemi si objal kolena, sklopil hlavu a čelem se o ně opřel. Dean nerozhodně postával v mrazivém ránu, ať už čekal cokoliv, tahle reakce to rozhodně nebyla. 

„Nechceš jít dovnitř? Je tady celkem zima.“ Pročísnuvši si nemotorně vlasy se rozhlédl. Bylo brzo ráno, všichni hledali své dárky od Santy nebo dospávali pracovní den a tak bylo venku nezvykle liduprázdno. Na víc nečekal, přidřepl si k němu ještě jednou a chytil ho pod ramenem, aby se ho pokusil postavit na nohy. Po zádech mu přeběhl mráz, Castiel se celý třásl, skrz plně promočenou látku šatů cítil, jak je studený, jakoby se jeho dlaně dotkly kamene. „Chlape,“ pohodil hlavou tak, jako by se mezi nimi nikdy nic nestalo, „kde jsi se válel?“ Pohled mu uvízl na Castielových mastných vlasech, na kterých beztrestně ulpívaly sněhové vločky a na nohou. S hrůzou si uvědomil, že Castiel má jen jednu botu. Levou nohu měl jen tak v mokré ponožce položenou přes druhou botu, která byla celá od bláta. 

Po pár minutách, kdy se Dean snažil Castiela zdvihnout, se na obzoru objevil Sam v ledabyle přehozené bundě přes noční úbor. S údivem doklusal až k Deanovi. „Co se tady stalo?“ zeptal se zaujatě. 

„Tady jeho božstvo tu sedí a nechce se hnout.“ Vrhl na něj nic neříkající pohled Dean. „Pomoc by se hodila, je celkem těžkej.“ S těmi slovy cítil, jak si při snaze ho zvednout natáhl zraněnou ruku a sykl bolestí. 

Společně se Samem se jim ho podařilo dovést a z části dovléct až do motelového pokoje. Jakoby Castiela jeho vlastní nohy neposlouchaly, nechával je za sebou, až na prahu ztratil i druhou botu. Zmoženě ho odložili na Deanovu pelest a s pohledy plnými otázek ho probodávali očima. Ještě než se Castiel zvládl vrávoravě posadit, aby vypadal jako hromádka neštěstí, vběhl Sam do koupelny a začal sbírat všechny ručníky, které tam našel. 

„Casi, co se stalo?“ Dean před ním nevědomky poklekl a snažil se mu podívat do očí. Ale Castiel jen dál tupě zíral před sebe, dech se mu zadrhával, zatímco mu zuby o sebe zběsile drkotaly. V obličeji byl celý bílý a z celé té bledosti výrazně vystupovaly tmavě fialové a rozpraskané rty. 

„Same, teče teplá voda?“ zvolal Dean směrem do koupelny. 

„Nechci, aby to vyznělo divně, ale měl by sis ty mokrý věci sundat dřív, než se prochladíš ještě víc.“ Dean semkl rty do úzké čárky a přemýšlel, co se vlastně stalo a jak se to stalo. Nevědomky si neustále třel pokousanou ruku, v ústech měl nezvyklé sucho a pak Castiel zvedl hlavu. 

Z toho pohledu se Deanovi udělalo nevolno. Velké modré oči na něj vrhaly nezvykle skelný pohled. Kdyby Dean chtěl, spatřil by v nich svůj vlastní obraz. Třesoucí se Castiel na něj hleděl bez výrazu, tupě, jakoby to byly jen oči slepce. Otevřel pusu ve snaze něco říci, ale z hrdla mu nevyšlo ani jediné zachroptění. Dean se zhrozil, zalapal po dechu a ruce svěsil podél těla. Na levný a skvrn plný koberec zvolna dopadlo několik karmínových kapek, pak se ozvala jen tupá rána k zemi sesunuvšího se těla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. autora: Štědrým dnem je v povídce myšlen Christmas Day, tedy 25. prosince, kdy si americká dítka po ránu vyzvedávají dárky, co jim v noci přinesl pupkáč v červeném kožichu. (nesnáším ho, to jen tak na okraj)


	5. Zoufalý pláč mořských pěn

Ozvěna tupého nárazu rezonovala pokojem, ale Castiel jen dál nehnutě seděl na kraji postele a nepřítomně upíral oči do špinavého koberce, na kterém teď bezvládně ležel Dean. Sam vyběhl z koupelny, „Deane?“ Než vyslovil poslední slabiku, odhodil nasbírané ručníky na zem a už klečel na koberci vedle něj. V tu chvíli se vchodové dveře s prásknutím rozlétly do strany. 

Bobby se ve futrech tyčil jako hora veškeré zkázy a zamračeně mířil na Sama brokovnicí. „Co se tady sakra stalo?“ Zabručel zhluboka, pomalu sklopil zbraň a stáhl si kšiltovku víc do čela. 

„Já nevím…“ hlesl nešťastně Sam a s dlaní položenou na Deanově slabě se zvedající hrudi se tvářil jako hromádka neštěstí. „Prostě sebou seknul o zem.“ Zadíval se na Castiela, snad jen na malou chvíli ho napadlo, zda ho neshodil nebo nepraštil on. 

Bobby jediným pohledem vyhodnotil nastalou situaci, zavřel za sebou dveře, zaklesl zpátky západku, odložil brokovnici na konferenční stolek a během pár sekund klečel vedle Deana také. 

„Myslím, že jen omdlel.“ S úlevou pronesl Sam a s Bobbyho pomocí opatrně položil bezvědomého Deana na postel. Pro jistotu ještě zkontroloval pulz, bezradně se rozhlédl po pokoji a na chvíli schoval tvář v dlaních. 

„To bude dobrý.“ Položil mu ruku na rameno Bobby. „Měl bys mu tu ruku převázat. Zkusím se spojit s Eleanor, je to moje dobrá známá a něco mi dluží.“ Snažil se Sama uklidnit a pohledem se zasekl u Castiela, kterého plně zaregistroval až nyní. 

„Co ten tady dělá?“ udiveně na něj hleděl. „Božstvo neslyší?“ zopakoval svoji otázku a bezděky se poškrábal na čele. 

„Takhle ho před hodinou našel Dean sedícího u Impaly.“ Pokrčil rameny Sam, trochu se uklidnil, přehodil přes Deana deku a šel si do koupelny pro lékárničku. Cestou zdvihl odhozené ručníky a hodil je na postel ke Castielovi. „Bobby, mohl bys…“ naznačil směrem k postavě ve zmáčeném baloňáku a rychle zmizel za rohem. 

„Jako já? A…“ zaprotestoval Bobby a promnul si vousy pod nosem. Pak se pohledem vrátil k postavě tiše sedící na posteli. Najednou mu došlo, že za celou dobu se nepohnul ani o píď a nepromluvil ani slovo. Castiel měl ruce složené v klíně a až nyní si Bobby všiml, že se celý třese. Z okrajů promočeného baloňáku mu po kapkách stékala voda a prsty u nohou se mu kroutily zimou. 

„Už to nejspíš není bůh.“ Prohodil Sam z koupelny. „Můžeš mu pomoct, aby se převlíkl?“ 

„Co to má být?“ chopil se jednoho z ručníků. „Castieli?“ snažil se ho donutit k nějaké reakci. „Same, co je s ním?“ Bobby mu podal ručník, ale žádná reakce. Dean na posteli vedle zasténal. Oba zvedli hlavu stejným směrem. 

Bílý froté ručník dopadl Castielovi do klína, jedinou jeho reakcí však bylo, že sklopil hlavu zpátky ke koberci. „Ehm, měl by sis to sundat.“ Pravil Bobby ve stejném stylu, jako Dean před ním. „Všechno máš mokrý a rýma je pěkná mrcha.“ Podvědomě se poškrábal na zátylku, koneckonců jako vždy, když si nevěděl rady. Castielovo chování jej vyvádělo z jeho obvyklé rovnováhy. Navíc tu byl Dean, o kterého bylo potřeba se postarat také. 

~ ~ ~

_„Jimmy?“ ozval se nesměle Castiel. Krom lidských emocí a všudypřítomného chladu ho zachvacovala panika. „Jimmy?!“ Snažil se vzbudit své druhé já, se kterým sdílel tohle tělo. Jako anděl se jistými věcmi nezabýval, neměl to zapotřebí, ale teď, teď to bylo jiné. Zdálo se, že z jeho původní existence už zbyla jen malá špetička někde hluboko uvnitř a ať se snažil sebe víc, nemohl na ni ze své současné pozice dosáhnout._

_„Jimmy, co mám dělat? Je mi… je mi…“ zalykal se uvnitř sebe sama, „je mi zima.“ Ale Jimmy ho neposlouchal, Jimmy, ten Jimmy, který mu byl onou neutuchající společností po ty kamenné roky, tu nyní nebyl. Nebo jen nechtěl být?_

~ ~ ~

Sam vyběhl z koupelny s lékárničkou v dlani, za zády se mu ozývalo šumění vody. „Pustil jsem horkou vodu, zkus ho tam nějak dostat.“ Načež se Bobby ušklíbl tak, jakoby právě spolkl pravou višeň. „Idiote…“ pronesl si pod vousy. „Jak to mám asi udělat, když tady mokrý štěně nereaguje?“ 

Sam doslova obrátil oči v sloup, odložil krabičku vedle Deana na postel, bez okolků chytl Castiela pod ramenem a počkal, až to samé udělá Bobby z druhé strany. Castiel se nějak nebránil, na první pokus mu stáhli mokrý kabát z ramen a doslova ho dovlekli do koupelny, kde ho jednoduše hodili do vany plné horké vody, jen to šplouchlo. 

„Mýdlo je tady, ručníky tady…“ začal instruovat Sam a Bobby na něj vrhal nenávistné pohledy. Většinou to byl on, kdo rozhodoval a rozděloval práci. Castiel mezitím s výrazem plným překvapení seděl ve vaně, z jejíž okrajů v pravidelných vlnách přetékala voda a nevěřícně sledoval vlastní dlaně pod hladinou příjemně horké vody, která rychle prošla mokrým a studeným oblečením až na tělo, kde postupně odháněla husí kůži. 

I Sam postřehl, že nevnímavý výraz z Castielovy tváře zmizel a Castiel se pomalu, ale jistě začíná chovat jako živá bytost. 

„Vypadám jako chůva?“ zavrčel rozezleně Bobby a nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou, protože Sam na víc nečekal a šel se věnovat Deanovi. 

~ ~ ~

_Něčí ruce mu stáhly mokrý kabát z ramen a dvojice silných paží jej táhla směrem ke koupelně. Neodporoval, matně si začal uvědomovat, kde vlastně je. Dean, Sam, Bobby, jeho druhý domov. Chtěl křičet, tak zoufale se snažil dát najevo, že je tady, že rozumí, že je rád, že je u nich, ale z fialových rtů nevyšel ani hlásek._

_Tělo ho poslouchalo jen tak na půl, byla mu zima, poprvé za svou nespočetně dlouhou existenci si uvědomoval ten strašný pocit zimy. Zuby mu drkotaly o sebe a nohy pomalu necítil. Tak tohle lidé opravdu cítí? Proč vlastně žijí? Matně si vzpomínal, jak se sem vůbec dostal._

_Jak se mu ledový sníh zabodl do tváře, když spadl z náhrobku. Jak mu ta prokletá bílá pokrývka země bránila v chůzi, když si se smutkem ve svém nitru uvědomil, že po křídlech mu na zádech nic nezůstalo. Najednou se cítil tak zranitelný. Proč, proč se probouzel?_

_Zprvu nevěděl, co se děje. Najednou měl před očima tvář, Deanovu tvář. Byla noc, měsíc zakrývala sněhová oblaka a on měl potřebu ho najít. Nalézt Deana, všechno bylo najednou zase jasné a zřetelné, jen tělo, Jimmyho tělo ho neposlouchalo. Co chvíli ležel v závěji, kolena měl obitá a ruce rozdrásané od sněhu a ledu._

_Vpřed ho hnala jen touha najít někoho, komu chtěl všechno vysvětlit. Vyjasnit si všechno, k čemu za celou tu dobu, kdy byl teď na zemi, došlo._

~ ~ ~

„Díky.“ Šeptl sotva slyšitelně Dean a s bolestnou grimasou se na posteli posadil. 

„Deane, nerad to říkám, ale s tímhle budeš muset do špitálu. To neustálé krvácení není normální.“ Odvětil mu Sam a několika rychlými pohyby uklidil roztahaný obsah lékárničky zpátky do krabice. 

„Kde je Cas?“ zeptal se najednou Dean a mnul si kořen nosu. 

Sam jen nevěřícně vydechl. Jakoby všech těch problémů najednou nebylo málo. „S Bobbym v koupelně“ odvětil mu po chvíli. „Deane…“ nestihl dokončit větu. 

„Je v pořádku?“ přerušil ho Dean a snažil se sundat nohy z postele, aby se mohl postavit. Sam se k němu natáhl a zadržel ho. 

~ ~ ~

Náhle ho obklopilo příjemné horko. Pažemi se mu rozběhlo mravenčení, svíráním dlaní se jej snažil odehnat. Opět se ozval jeden z nových pocitů, horká voda vnikla do oděrek na rukou i nohou a nepříjemně pálila. Nedbal jí. Se zájmem sledoval kravatu, jak se ve vodě zbarvené krví do růžova kroutí jako had. Připomínala mu samotný počátek hříchů lidstva, jeho mysl se znovu zaměřila na Deana. Zvedl hlavu, uviděl Bobbyho, poznal ho, chtěl ho pozdravit, chtěl se zeptat na Deana, ale nemohl. Ze rtů plynul jen nesouvislý proud vzduchu, který nebyl schopen zformulovat do zvuku a slov. 

Už mu nebyla zima, ale zmocňovala se ho bolest a znovuprobuzená panika. Náhle uviděl svůj obraz v zrcadle. Bledý jako smrtka, vyhublý, oči vpadlé a podlité krví a temně fialové rty. Zavřel oči a sklopil hlavu. Tohle provedl Jimmymu, takhle zničil tělo, které si původně jen půjčil. Tváře mu zčervenaly hanbou a ponížením, když si uvědomil, že ho Dean nejspíš potřebuje a zatím mu jen přidělává starost. 

Z myšlenek ho vytrhla až Bobbyho otázka, zda se zvládne dát do pořádku. Zvedl hlavu a kývl. 

~ ~ ~

„Že je v pořádku, to bych neřekl.“ Vložil se do hovoru Bobby a utíraje si mokré dlaně do košile vyšel ven z koupelny. „Ten váš anděl je nějaký divný.“ Oba bratři na něj vrhli zaujaté pohledy. „Nevím, co se mu stalo, ale řekl bych, že nemůže mluvit.“ S těmi slovy se posadil na židli vedle stolku a prsty poťukával do studeného kovu hlavně odložené brokovnice. 

„Jak nemůže mluvit?“ zakroutili hlavou Dean i Sam zároveň. 

„Snaha by byla, ale asi nemá hlasivky.“ Odpověděl Bobby a nepřestávaje bubnovat bříšky prstů sledoval dveře od koupelny. „Kromě toho mám pocit, že to prostě není on.“ 

„Tak to je nás víc.“ Povzdechl si Sam a Dean jen mlčky následoval Bobbyho vzoru a pohledem uvízl na dveřích od koupelny, odkud se ozvalo tiché šplouchání. 

~ ~ ~

Když Bobby odešel a přivřel za sebou dveře, Castiel chvíli bez hnutí seděl ve vodě, která pomalu vychládala a pocit tepla se zvolna vytrácel, aby ho nahradil vtíravý a nepříjemný chlad. 

Vzpomínal, jak se lidé chovají, jak reagují. Dříve jejich jednání nechápal a jako anděl ani nemohl. Nesměle se chopil mýdla, v dlani ho zapálilo jako žhnoucí ruka démona, odhodil ho do vody a mnul si rozdrásanou ruku ve snaze, že bolest přestane. Nakonec si na bolest zvykl, skousnuvši si rty se začal mydlit přes mokrou košili. Se zájmem sledoval, jak se růžovou vodou šíří bílé bublinky a bílá mlha mýdlové vody. 

„Lidé se nemyjí oblečení.“ Vystrašil ho klidný Jimmyho hlas. 

„Nemůžu mluvit, proč nemůžu mluvit? Proč je mi zima? Proč už nejsem kámen?“ hrnul na Jimmyho jednu myšlenku za druhou a rozepínal si knoflíky u košile. 

„Protože teď jsi Castieli já. Trest i odpuštění přicházejí často nečekaně.“ Odpovídal mu Jimmyho hlas přívětivě. „Až nastane správný čas, všechno se urovná.“ S těmi slovy hlas utichl a přes veškerou Castielovu snahu se již neozval. 

~ ~ ~

_Brodil se sněhem po celou noc, ostré vločky a mráz ho štípaly do celého těla. Od pusy se mu zvedala bílá pára a vlezlý chlad ho dusil. Nepřestával, nevzdával se. Opustil věčnou ztuhlost kamenné sochy a obával se jejího návratu. Dral se vpřed, skrze nekonečnou bílou pláň. Vítr hvízdal v korunách stromů, které na něj hleděly ze své vlastní strnulosti._

_Když zapadl do rozbředlého břehu potoka, kde ztratil botu, nevnímal to. Okolní mráz nahradila o něco teplejší náruč mazlavého bahna. Z mrazem popraskaných rtů se však nevydrala ani hláska._

_Když doklopýtal k prvním budovám nejbližšího městečka, ozvalo se zatroubení a projíždějící kamion ho poslal zpět do rozbředlého sněhu, ze kterého se před malou chvílí zvedl. Neklel, ani si nestěžoval. Vydrápal se zpátky na nohy a nevnímaje poraněná chodidla klopýtal dál. Náhle před sebou uviděl něco známého. V probouzejícím se šeru rána spatřil na parkovišti před sebou stojící Impalu. Jednu z věcí, která se mu vryla do paměti a poznal by ji kdykoliv._

_Mezi vločkami se zrodil nový den a v jeho náručí Castiel z posledních sil usedl do sněhu vedle Impaly a schoval hlavu mezi kolena. Čekal, věděl, že se Dean dřív nebo později vrátí._

~ ~ ~

Když si po dlouhém boji s kalhotami vysvlékl všechno oblečení a odhodil je vedle vany na zem, přemýšlel, co dál. Pak vzal kostku mýdla a začal si jí drhnout hlavu, až mu do očí natekla pěna. Lekl se tak, až opět pustil mýdlo a sklouzl pod vodu. Vyděšeně se chytil okraje vany a vykašlávaje vodu si volnou rukou mnul oči. 

Pak vylezl z vany a přešlapujíc na místě se rozhlížel, do čeho by se oblékl. Natolik si uvědomoval, kde je, že věděl, že nahý by do pokoje chodit neměl. Zase mu byla zima, ten nekonečně se vracející pocit byl u něj jako doma. 

Vedle umyvadla spatřil ručníky, které tam nechal Bobby předtím, než odešel. Natáhl se pro jeden z nich a nevěřícně se prohlížel v zrcadle. Nahota by pro něj měla být přirozená, svým způsobem nechápal člověka, proč se halí do látek, vždyť Bůh je stvořil ku obrazu svému a svým vlastním způsobem byli i krásní. Se svým typickým úklonem hlavy se zaměřil na onu součást těla, ke které nejen Dean, ale všichni muži přikládali velkou váhu. Ani teď nechápal, proč. Bedlivě se prohlížel a vzpomínal, kde má svá křídla, ta mu přišla mnohem zajímavější, ale ty už nemá. Otec mu je odňal. 

Bůh, pravý Bůh. Přepadl ho pocit lítosti a studu. Zradil svého otce. Odvrátil oči od svého nynějšího obrazu v zrcadle a několika rychlými tahy se utřel tak, jak to viděl u lidí, když je pozoroval. Vedle ručníků našel i hromádku věcí, které nejspíš patřily Deanovi. Váhavě si přes hlavu navlékl jeho tričko. Bylo mu velké, ale chlad pozvolna ustupoval a tak se rozhodl, že bude v oblékání pokračovat. 

Spodní prádlo i kalhoty byly větší problém. Deanovy rifle mu byly tak velké, že mu neustále sklouzávaly z útlých boků. Všechno na něm tak nějak viselo, jakoby to tam vůbec nepatřilo. S povzdechnutím se zadíval na hromádku s baloňákem. K jeho údivu náhle zmizela, jako by tam vůbec nebyla. 

~ ~ ~

„My o vlku…“ poznamenal při jeho příchodu do pokoje Dean. 

Castiel opatrně vyšel z koupelny a oběma rukama si držel kalhoty u pasu, aby mu nespadly. Nejdřív chtěl aspoň pozdravit a omluvit se, všechno si hned vyjasnit, ale pak si uvědomil, že nemůže mluvit a tak jen kývl hlavou a postavil se do kouta vedle lampy a nočního stolku. Od bosých nohou se k němu opět vkrádal chlad. 

Všechny pohledy v pokoji se upíraly na něj. Dean si držel stále bolící ruku, Sam seděl vedle něj na posteli a Bobby konečně přestal poťukávat prsty, aby přeťal trapné ticho jako první. „Takže, co má tohle znamenat?“ opřel se do Castiela přímou otázkou. 

Castiel strnul, věděl, že by tu měl být v bezpečí, ale přesto ho přepadaly obavy. Co říkal Jimmy? Až přijde ten správný čas? Opřel se zády o studenou zeď, jako by u ní hledal ochranu. 

„Nemůžeš mluvit?“ napověděl mu Sam a Castiel jen hekticky pokýval hlavou na souhlas. 

„Co se stalo, Casi?“ přidal se Dean. „Já vím, promiň.“ Když na něj Castiel vrhl smutný pohled. „Vedle tebe na prádelníku jsou ponožky.“ Dodal vzápětí, když si všiml, že má bosé nohy. „Ty oděrky by sis měl vydezinfikovat.“ Neodpustil si poznámku směrem k Samovi, který při jeho poslední větě jen poněkud naštvaně polkl. 

~ ~ ~

O hodinu později už Castiel seděl na posteli, nohy i ruce ošetřené a kalhoty mu držel zapůjčený pásek. 

„Můžeš aspoň psát?“ napadlo schůdné řešení Sama. Vstal, chopil se poznámkového bloku, který trůnil na stolku vedle Bobbyho brokovnice, z tašky o kus dál vylovil pero a obojí mu opatrně vtiskl do dlaní. Opět se na něj upřely všechny tři pohledy. Castiel jen vyděšeně zvedl hlavu a s pootevřenou pusou po nich těkal očima. Pak vzal roztřesenou rukou pero a jeho hrot zapíchl do bílé stránky. 

Před očima mu běhalo velké množství různých symbolů a písmenek. Zřetelně před sebou viděl napsané celé věty, celá souvětí, která stačilo jen přepsat na ten kousek bílého papíru před sebou. Váhavě načrtl první kličku, když se mu ruka zasekla. Jimmyho tělo ho odmítlo poslechnout. Ruka se mu třásla jako starci, nikdo z těch tří nevnímal, jak tvrdý vnitřní boj v Castielovi probíhá. Po pěti minutách marného boje odložil pero na prázdný blok a smutně zakroutil hlavou. 

„No tak to je bezvadný,“ pronesl snad až příliš hlasitě Sam. „Takže co teď?“ 

„To chce klid.“ Mnul si Bobby zarostlou bradu, chyběla mu jeho placatice, kterou tak neopatrně zapomněl vedle v pokoji, když běžel sem. „Je čas vyrazit domů a kontaktovat zdroje.“ 

„Zdroje? Myslíš, že Eleanor je také otorinolaryngolog?“ rýpl si Dean, když na něj Bobby a Sam vrhli nepříjemné pohledy. „A pochvala, že to umím vyslovit nebude?“ přidal ve snaze odlehčit situaci po svém starém způsobu, ale ten pohled, který na něj vrhl Castiel zapůsobil jako ledová sprcha. 

~ ~ ~

„Na tom kousnutí nic zvláštního není, jen ten krevní obraz není příliš příznivý.“ Poznamenala Eleanor a zamyšleně přecházela po své ordinaci tam a zpátky. „Od psa říkáte?“ optala se ještě jednou, aniž by zvedla oči od papíru, který si pročítala stále dokola, jakoby měla strach, že někde něco přehlédla. „Je mi to moc líto Bobby, že ti nemůžu říct víc, ale tohle jsem ještě neviděla.“ Sdělila jim omluvně Eleanor. 

„Pokračujte v podávání těch antibiotik, jsou nejlepší, jaké může v tuto chvíli dostat. Musíme doufat.“ Pak se otočila na Castiela, který se krčil vedle Deana a zcela znatelně se na něj tiskl, jakoby u něj hledal ochranu. 

„Hlasivky jsou v pořádku, tohle bude nejspíš psychického rázu.“ Pokrčila rameny. „Víc vám opravdu poradit nemůžu.“ S těmi slovy podala Bobbymu i Samovi ruku. 

~ ~ ~

Dean byl den ode dne slabší, v obličeji bílý jako křída a rána na ruce vypadala stále jako čerstvá, jakoby ho pes pokousal každé ráno. Bobby a Sam vyráželi na lov nejdříve společně, pak se začali střídat, kdyby je bylo potřeba doma. Castiel jednoduše sanitku nezavolá a Deanův stav se neustále zhoršoval. I když se snažil vše překrýt znovunalezeným sarkasmem. Byl rád, že byl Castiel zpátky, i přes všechnu tu bolest a vytrácející se zdraví, Dean byl šťastný. 

Castiel na tom nebyl o nic lépe, i když byl hubený i předtím, jedl jen málo a vypadal jako chodící kostra a potloukal se domem jako zpráskaný pes. Každou chvíli byl u Deana a mlčky u něj seděl celé hodiny a držel jej za ruku. 

Sam byl z obou jako na trní. Po všech těch starostech už toho na něj začínalo být moc. Čím víc nad tím vším přemýšlel, tím víc ho ovládal vztek plynoucí z bezmoci. Jednoho dne, když byl Bobby na lovu měňavce a když se Castiel ráno hnípal lžící ve smažených vejcích a nepřítomně se díval do talíře, Sam to nevydržel. 

„Stejně je to všechno tvoje vina. Kdyby ses nezachoval jako idiot, kdyby…“ Sam si rozčíleně shrnoval vlasy z čela a lapaje po dechu a hledaje ta správná slova přecházel kolem stolu. 

Castiel jen dál tiše seděl, nehnutě držel lžíci a zdálo se, jakoby k němu Samova slova ani nedoléhala. Pak očima sklouzl z talíře na stůl a pak stočil hlavu zaryjíc pohled do podlahy. 

Nevidíc žádanou reakci, Sam zuřil ještě víc, všechnu tu bolest, co v sobě nosil, potřeboval vykřičet ven. Měl o Deana strach, všechno, co mu kdy provedl, eskapáda s Ruby, krev, všechno, všechno, co chtěl sám odčinit, chtěl Deana zpátky. 

„Zabíjíš ho, ty ho zabíjíš…“ štěkal Sam jako smyslů zbavený. Bezmoc a vztek si s ním pohrávaly jako s hadrovou panenkou. Do očí se mu hrnuly krokodýlí slzy, nakonec vztekle praštil pánví o dřez, až sebou Castiel poděšeně trhl a naštvaně vyběhl z kuchyně, jen za ním bouchly dveře od domu. 

Castiel zamyšleně seděl u stolu ve ztichlé místnosti. V hlavě se mu opět ozval Jimmyho hlas. „Musíš mít víru Castieli, více ti poradit nemohu, jen jediné měj na paměti, přemýšlej!“ 

~ ~ ~

To ráno měl Dean zlý sen, noční můru, která jej vytrhla ze spánku jako žhavý osten. Castiel stál na vrcholu skály, mumlaje cizí slova, kterým Dean nerozuměl se nešťastně díval do zapadajícího slunce. Jeho baloňák plápolal v sílícím větru a křídla, jeho mohutná křídla pohlcovaly plameny. Pak roztáhl ruce a jediným krokem vstoupil do hlubiny pod sebou. V tom se Dean probudil, roztřeseně si otíral zpocené čelo. Celé tělo ho pálilo a kousanec na ruce doslova žhnul. 

Marně volal jeho jméno, toho dne už jeho Castiel u postele neseděl. 


	6. Mdlý úsvit půlnočního slunce

Sam stále běžel, nevěděl, jak dlouho, když se před ním náhle vynořil mohutný strom. Opřel se o něj, jako o nějakou poslední záchranu a zarývajíce prsty do jeho rozpraskané kůry v duchu zoufale volal o pomoc. Kůra vsakovala jeho slzy jako houba a okolím se proháněly popadané listy. Pomalu, ale jistě se blížil podzim. 

„Dean umírá, proč?“ Sam zvedl hlavu a zoufale křičel mezi větve do prosvítajících paprsků ranního slunce svoji otázku stále dokola. „Proč se Castiel vrátil? Proč se vrátil v takovém stavu?“ Odpovědí mu zůstávalo jen tiché šumění opadávajících listů, které se bezstarostně honily ve vánku a loudavým pohybem přistávaly na chladnoucí zemi. Nakonec vysílením usedl do paty kmene a schovaje tvář do dlaní se rozvzlykal. 

~ ~ ~

Po pár minutách zdlouhavého ticha se Castiel zvedl, nepřítomným pohledem hleděl před sebe, pak odložil lžíci do nesnědeného talíře a pomalu se vydal ke dveřím. Přemýšlel. U schodů se zastavil a pohlédl vzhůru. Věděl, že nahoře v patře stále ještě spí Dean. Chvíli tam stál bez pohnutí, nakonec váhavě vykročil vpřed, ani se nerozloučil, svěsil hlavu a vyšel před Bobbyho dům. Dnes ho Dean u postele nenajde. Už ho nebude potřebovat. Hruď mu svíral podivný pocit hlodavé prázdnoty. 

Pohroužený ve vlastním světě myšlenek, kdy na jeho zoufalé volání Jimmy nereagoval, došel až k místu, kde zaslechl Samovo tiché vzlykání. Postavil se za kmen vzrostlého buku a několik minut jej nespatřen pozoroval. Ač by ho měl za jeho slova nenávidět, bylo mu ho líto. I když jaký to byl vlastně pocit? Stále plně nechápal lidské pohnutky a myšlení. Pomalu, ale jistě se začal orientovat jen v základních lidských emocích, které lidské bytosti primárně ovládaly. Sic měl zprvu nutkání za ním přijít, s jakýmsi svíravým pocitem na hrudi si uvědomil, že beze slov asi nedokáže vyjádřit vůbec nic. Pokud by mu Sam ve svém rozpoložení vůbec naslouchal. 

Byl s nimi více jak půl roku, starali se o něj jako o dospělé dítě, přijali ho do rodiny, ale Dean, Dean byl bratr, byl to syn. S těmito pouty Castiel nemohl soupeřit. Najednou si připadal jako vetřelec. Jako něco, co se náhle objevilo v poklidném světě několika lidí a zbořilo jim jejich pečlivě vystavěnou realitu do samého základu. 

Jak byl pyšný, jak byl mstivý, za to, že se mu Dean dostatečně nevěnoval. Teď už věděl, že Dean dělal všechno proto, aby udržel svoji rodinu pohromadě a v bezpečí. Ač byl Castiel někde na vzdálených místech pomyslného žebříčku, byl tam. Znamenal pro Deana hodně a on ho zklamal. Ve chvíli, kdy Dean toužil jen po pomyslném klidu, Castiel mu jeho křehce opečovaný vesmír bez okolků spálil. Teď už mu přece nemohl věřit. Stále nechápal, proč se k němu Dean tak upínal, po tom všem, co způsobil? Měl by ho nenávidět, poslat do horoucích pekel. Ale Deanovy oči, kterými se na něj každé ráno díval. Proč? 

Nějakou chvíli Sama ještě sledoval, pak se otočil a ve zlatavých odlescích posledních paprsků si byl naprosto jistý, že mu zbývá udělat jedinou správnou věc. Nechat tuhle rodinu samotnou, aby se sama srovnala se vším, co ji potkalo. Dean se jistě časem vyléčí. Nikde v jeho blízkosti necítil blížící se smrtku, i když, cítil by ji ještě vůbec někdy víc? 

~ ~ ~

„Casi? Same? Kde jste?“ Dean byl poloslepý bolestí. Pevně si přes obvaz na ruce stáhl šátek a s motající se hlavou se pokusil vstát. Vrávoravým krokem došel až ke dveřím od ložnice. „Bobby?“ křikl ke schodišti a opíraje se o stěnu se pokusil dojít až k zábradlí. Svět se zmítal v neuvěřitelně rychle pulzujících kruzích. 

„Chlape, brzdi, proč neležíš?“ Bobby k němu doběhl na poslední chvíli a zachytil ho dřív, než mu stihly povolit nohy, jinak by byl býval rovnou spadl ze schodů. 

„Kde je Sam s Casem?“ vydrmolil ze sebe Dean a přidržujíc se zábradlí se snažil Bobbyho odstrčit ve snaze dostat se ke schodům a pak dolů. 

„Nevím, ale podívám se po nich.“ Supěl Bobby, ač byl Dean oslabený neznámou nemocí, dalo mu práci ho udržet na místě. Byl unavený z lovu, přeci jen ho měňavec zaměstnal víc, než by si byl býval pomyslel a přetahování s Deanem nebylo to, čemu by se teď chtěl věnovat. Nevybíravě Deana zatlačil zpátky do postele. „Teď tady budeš ležet a počkáš, až se vrátím, je to jasný?“ zasyčel Deanovi rovnou do obličeje a aby dodal na důrazu vlastních slov, přikryl ho dekou až ke krku. 

Dean jen překvapeně polkl a zamrkal. Neměl sílu se s Bobbym prát, více méně byl už natolik slabý, že byl rád, že leží. Uznal, že má Bobby pravdu a že by mu nejspíš byl k ničemu. S vynucenou grimasou se kousl do spodního rtu. 

„Fajn.“ Ušklíbl se Bobby, zkontroloval revolver za pasem a při sbíhání schodů si vyměnil náboje v bubínku tajně doufaje, že ho nebude potřebovat. 

~ ~ ~

Po chvíli se Castiel odvrátil a aniž by se ohlédl se odplížil pryč. Neslyšně se prodíral podzimním lesíkem doufaje, že někam dojde. A co bude dál? Bude se snažit umřít? To nemůže, nebylo by to fér vůči Jimmymu. Co má vlastně dělat? Způsobil mu to Bůh, co od něj chce? Jak vlastně žije člověk? Nechtěl nad takovými věcmi přemítat. Věděl, že to přijde, že jeho lidskost mu bude přítěží a bude ho nutit dělat věci, nad kterými předtím nikdy nepřemýšlel. Všechno staré jednou skončí a nové začíná. 

~ ~ ~

Stop po boji si Bobby dole v domě nevšiml, jen zbytky oleje z pánve od snídaně byly rozstříknuté po lince. Odcházeli snad rychle? A proč oba? Bobby se poklusem rozběhl po stopách. Zkušenosti lovce se mu hodily vždycky. Ihned zamířil do lesíka, kam jinam by také Sam s Casem mohli běžet. 

Když Sam uslyšel blížící se kroky, zdvihl hlavu. Otřel si oči do rukávu a snažil se nepopotahovat jako malé dítě. Bylo mu jasné, že to bude Bobby. Otřel si ruce špinavé od kůry a hlíny do kalhot a unaveně se postavil. 

„Co se stalo?“ vyhrkl na něj Bobby třímaje v dlani revolver a rozhlížeje se obezřetně po okolí. 

„Já, já jen… bylo toho na mě moc.“ Vyklopil mu Sam všechno na rovinu, neměl žaludek na lhaní a skrývat něco před Bobbym, to nechtěl, nebylo by to správné. Zase Deana zklamal, proč vlastně? 

Bobby jen nevěřícně kroutil hlavou. „Jak malí kluci.“ Dlaní si promnul obličej a očima těkal kolem. Sam na něj upíral pláčem zrudlé oči a nenápadně polykal další příval slz, které se mu hrnuly do očí. 

„Co jsi mu vlastně přesně řekl?“ zeptal se Bobby rovnou a zastrčil si zbraň za opasek. Už mu docházelo, co se asi mohlo stát. 

~ ~ ~

Když se začalo smrákat, dorazil Castiel k silnici. Po zpevněné vozovce by se mu určitě šlo lépe, po měsících strávených s Winchestrovými pochopil, co je to únava. Nerozhodně se rozhlédl na obě strany, kam by měl jít? S rukama v kapsách riflí, které koupili někde v Nebrasce, nakonec vykročil vlevo, snad se mu zdálo, že na konci této cesty ho čeká něco pozitivnějšího, než když by šel vpravo. Po několika kilometrech bezcílné cesty kamsi vpřed ho přeci jen začaly bolet nohy, už se setmělo, Castiel bojoval s vlastním tělem. Ano, teď bylo jeho, ale nikdy dřív by si nepomyslel, jak je vlastně ve své dokonalosti nedokonalé. Proč jeho otec stvořil něco takového? 

V chůzi stále zpomaloval, měsíční světlo nepronikalo hustými korunami stromů natolik, aby si vůbec viděl na špičku vlastního nosu, natož aby viděl, kam šlape. Nočním vzduchem se rozléhaly typické zvuky soumračného lesa. Občasné houknutí sýčka přerušilo praskání větviček, kterak se zvěř ukládala ke spánku. Bavlněné tričko nepříjemně profukovalo a do noci se ozývalo hlasité drkotání zubů. 

Náhle ho osvítilo ostré světlo, v obraně před nečekanou září si zakryl oči rukou a překvapeně mžoural do světlometů blížícího se auta, které se nečekaně rychle vyřítilo ze zatáčky v protisměru a pak, pak už se ozval jen silný náraz a svět náhle zmizel, jakoby ani neexistoval. 

~ ~ ~

Bobby Deanovi nic neřekl a Sam mu za to byl vděčný. Snažil se být Deanovi stále nablízku. Nemohl mu nahradit Castiela, ač byl jeho vlastní bratr, s Castielem Deana poutalo něco víc. Sama to trápilo každý jeden den, zatímco Deana postupem času zachvacovaly horečky a blouznění, Castiel byl kdo ví kde. Dalo by se říci, že Sam za těch pár dní zestárl o několik let. Vysoké čelo brázdily hluboké vrásky a pod očima se uhnízdily tmavé kruhy. 

~ ~ ~

„Jste v pořádku? Pane, haló, prosím vás, probuďte se, pane!“ z dálky k němu promlouval cizí melodický hlas. Nebyl to Dean, nebyl to nikdo, koho by znal. Po chvíli se mu podařilo zvednout ztěžklá víčka, nad sebou spatřil postarší ženu. Upřel na ni oči, chtěl promluvit, tak moc si to přál, ale z otevřených rtů vyšlo jen podivné vydechnutí. 

„Klidně ležte, už jsem zavolala manželovi. Nebojte se, jsem lékařka.“ Ženin hlas se třásl, ale svým způsobem Castiela uklidňoval. „Kam jste měl namířeno? Takhle v noci tu nikdo nechodí.“ Žena si ledabyle setřela pot z čela. „Nezkusíte dojít do auta?“ Navrhla po chvíli ticha. „Jste jen v mírném šoku a trochu podchlazený.“ 

Bolel ho pravý bok, měl ho zřejmě naražený, ale i přesto se zapřel o lokty, odhrnul cizí bundu a zvednuvši ruku naznačil, že by se zkusil postavit na nohy. Žena zareagovala téměř okamžitě, chytila ho za ruku a podpírajíc ho u lokte mu pomohla na nohy. 

~ ~ ~

Sam u Deanovy postele probděl několik nocí za sebou. Krátce potom ho s Bobbym přestěhovali dolů, do chráněné kovové místnosti. Ale nic nepomáhalo. Bobby i Sam přestali chodit lovit a zdržovali se co možná nejdéle doma, protože ty krátké chvíle, kdy byl Dean při smyslech se stávaly stále vzácnějšími. Ze spaní neustále volal Castiela a Samovi to pokaždé připomnělo scénu z kuchyně, vnitřně ho to rvalo na kusy. 

Svědomí v něm hlodalo stále víc. Nakonec si sbalil několik základních věcí, košil a zbraní, vzal klíče od Impaly a s nosem zaraženým v mapě zdejšího okresu vyrazil pátrat. Musel Castiela najít, i když to vypadalo, že se po něm slehla zem, protože Bobbyho místní zdroje o žádném muži jeho popisu nevěděly. Žádný z lovců muže jeho popisu kolem třicítky v riflích a tričku neviděl. 

~ ~ ~

Jaké však bylo jeho překvapení, když ho na Castielovu stopu zavedla pouhá náhoda, avšak byla to náhoda? Když projížděl malým městečkem poblíž Murda, při odbočování bezděčně zabloudil pohledem k popelnicím a to co uviděl, to mu málem způsobilo infarkt. Byl si jistý, byl to on, Castiel. Vychrtlá postava, vrabčí hnízdo tmavých vlasů… 

„Casi?“ zakřičel Sam jak smyslů zbavený a snažíce se rychle zastavit, málem porazil parkovací patník. Postava odhazující další balík odpadků se zarazila a otočila se za skřípajícími pneumatikami. 

„Casi, já… prostě, já…“ Sam se snažil najít ta správná slova a tak běžíce za Castielem artikuloval rukama, jediné, co chtěl, byla omluva, žádost, prosba, aby se s ním vrátil k Deanovi. 

„Jimmy, klidně vezmi kamaráda dovnitř. Dejte si kávu.“ Ozval se od domu vyčerpaný ženský hlas. „Jen pojďte dál. Zvykli jsme si, že je Jimmy němý.“ Doktorka Quinnová, oznamovala povrzávající cedule u chodníčku. 

Castiel na Sama upíral své modré oči a pokynul mu, aby ho následoval. 

„Děkuju.“ Úlevně dodal Sam a následoval Castiela dovnitř. 

~ ~ ~

„Tak Jimmy,“ nadhodil Sam, když zůstali v malém, ale útulném pokojíku sami. Castiel měl oči zaryté do starého koberce a nervózně si mnul prsty. 

„Hele Casi, já vím, že jsem se choval jako blbec, ale Dean je na tom špatně.“ Dlaní si projel vlasy. „Mně odpouštět nemusíš, ale prosím tě vrať se,“ sklonil se a chtěl Castielovi pohlédnout do očí, ale jeho pohled se mu vyhýbal. „Udělej to pro něj, bude to to poslední.“ Poslední slova takřka zašeptal. „On tě potřebuje.“ 

Castielovi se zamotala hlava. 

~ ~ ~

Když se uprostřed noci vrátili k Bobbymu, první Castielovy kroky mířily do patra. Uprostřed schodiště ho však zarazil Bobby. Posunky mu naznačil, že Dean je dole. 

Pohled, který se Casovi naskytl, by obměkčil snad i démona. Na staré pérové posteli se v horečce zmítal pohublý Dean. Zborcený potem bojoval s vlastními halucinacemi, ruce i nohy měl připoutány k provizornímu lůžku a z pečlivě ovázané paže mu z prosakujícího obvazu skapávala krev. Castiel zůstal zaraženě stát na prahu, dlaní si přejel přes tvář, jakoby nechtěl věřit tomu, co právě vidí. Sam za jeho zády jen polkl a pevně svíral víčka vlhkých očí, do kterých se mu nezadržitelně hrnuly slzy. 

Nejistým krokem došel k Deanovi a třesoucí se rukou ho pohladil po tváři. Sklopíce hlavu skrýval vlastní slzy. 

„Prosím, vezmi si mě. Nenechej Deana takto odejít.“ Úpěnlivá slova z něj plynula, aniž by vůbec artikuloval. Deanova kůže byla chladně fialová, dech se znatelně krátil, jakoby Dean s každým dalším výdechem již odcházel. Castiel se náhle nenáviděl, v uších mu hučelo. 

~ ~ ~

„Můj milý drahý Castieli, tvé chování bylo neomluvitelné. Měl bys být rád, že si ještě uvědomuješ sám sebe.“ Joshua z něj nespouštěl oči, jeho pohled nebyl zlý, ale při těch slovech byl pro Castiela víc, než nepříjemný. Ten příšerný pocit, který ho zachvátil, to nebyla panika, to byl obyčejný stud. Doslova porozuměl výrazu, že by se nejraději hanbou propadl do pekla. 

Anděl nechal plynulým pohybem dlaní vykvést nejbližší zplanělé trnkové keříky a zvedl oči ke zšeřelé obloze. „Otec nás zkouší a jen on ví, kam nás všechny cesty vedou.“ Kdesi v dálce štěkal pes. Po chvíli se pohledem vrátil na Castiela. „Budiž tedy, nemohu soudit, nebylo by to správné. Mým úkolem tady dole je nyní jediné,“ Joshua se dlouze odmlčel a Castiela poléval studený pot. Stále nemohl mluvit, neměl se jak bránit a myšlenky se mu pletly jedna přes druhou tak, že se ani neodvažoval pomyslet, že by je Joshua byl schopen číst. 

„Jen jazýček na vahách, takové jsou hrátky páně osudu.“ Více slov nebylo zapotřebí, s mírným kývnutím se ozvalo známé zašumění křídel a Castiel před domem osiřel. Neváhal a rozběhl se do domu, ze kterého se ozývalo překvapené šveholení. 

~ ~ ~

„Casi, Casi“ vítal ho Samův šťastný hlas. Se slzami v očích na něj hleděl i Bobby a s rukama na hrudi jen kroutil hlavou. Na pohovce v obývacím pokoji seděl Dean, jeho Dean, po zranění na ruce ani památky, ve tváři zdravou růžovou barvu a s boulemi na tvářích do sebe ládoval jakýsi kus starého obloženého chleba. 

Castielovi se zamlžil pohled, chtěl se rozběhnout a klidně přede všemi Deana obejmout, ale Deanova reakce ho zastavila uprostřed pohybu jako ledová sprcha. Dean na něj podezřívavě upíral své krásné oči „Same, kdo je to?“ 


	7. Jiskřivá záře tajícího sněhu

Bobby nevěřícně zamrkal a pohledem rychle přeběhl od Deanova nechápavého výrazu k nečitelné grimase v Castielově ztuhlém obličeji. Sam nechápavě těkal očima z jednoho na druhého. „Ech…“ vzmohl se na jediné citoslovce. 

Modré oči získaly skelný výraz. Castiel nepromluvil, s mrknutím sklopil pohled a nerozhodně přešlápl z nohy na nohu. Poměrně rychle si srovnával jednotlivé věci a události v hlavě. Místností se rozhostilo nezvykle tíživé ticho, které narušovalo jen Deanovo bezstarostné mlaskání. Castiel se nakonec beze slova rozloučení otočil a dřív, než se kdokoliv z jeho přátel vzpamatoval, vyšel před dům. 

„Nějaký tvůj informátor?“ otočil se na Bobbyho nechápavě Dean a znovu se zakousl do chleba tak, jakoby se nic zvláštního ani důležitého nestalo. „Já jen, že má dost divný chování.“ 

Sam si bezradně zajel dlaní do zpocených vlasů a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl. „Co si pamatuješ?“ vyrazil ze sebe s jistou dávkou únavy, „a jak se cítíš?“ 

„Jako já?“ zakuckal se na chvíli Dean a nechápavě se na něj otočil. „A co bych si jako měl pamatovat? Jsem ok, to jste mi do toho chleba něco namazali nebo co?“ nerozuměl jeho otázce a dál žvýkal jednotlivá sousta, jako by se nechumelilo. 

Bobby se s povzdechem vydal ke dveřím. „Aspoň že ta ruka už je v pořádku.“ Upravil si kšiltovku a svižným krokem zmizel za rohem. 

Dean si promnul dlaně a pohodlně se opřel o gauč. „Hele, něco se děje? Myslel jsem, že…“ 

„Pamatuješ se na návrat z pekla?“ utnul ho Sam a s přímou otázkou z něj nespouštěl oči. 

„Něco jsem snad provedl? Jestli to má být vtipný, tak se mi z toho palce u nohou nekroutí.“ Hbitě poznamenal Dean a se znatelnou nevolí se ušklíbl. „Vylezl jsem z hrobu a voila, byl jsem na světě, ještě něco?“ dodal jízlivě a chopil se plechovky piva, která stála vedle dojedeného talíře. „To jsme snad probírali několikrát, ne?“ 

Na to se Sam natáhl a hbitě odhrnul Deanovi rukáv na levé ruce až k rameni. 

„Hele, hele, klid.“ Ošíval se Dean a odtáhl se bokem. „Něco mi uniká?“ 

Jeho mladší bratr si rukama přejel přes obličej, vytrhl Deanovi plechovku z ruky a pořádně si přihnul. Když se napil, jednoduše prohodil, „uniká ti toho hodně, řekl bych, že mnohem víc, než je zdrávo.“ 

Dean se jen ušklíbl a protočil oči, „perfektní.“ 

~ ~ ~

Chvíli se bál, že Castiela nenajde. Ani nevěděl, proč za ním vlastně šel, snad mu to připadalo správné. „Casi, děkuju za Deana a vlastně i za Sama.“ Bobby se snažil najít správná slova, nevěděl co, ani jak Castiel způsobil to, co se stalo, ale podle výrazu tváře a postoje těla si byl naprosto jistý, že je to všechno jeho práce. 

Castiel hleděl se sklopenou tváří k zemi, jakoby pozoroval ve větru se komíhající stébla trávy. Nepromluvil ani teď a nepromluvil ani po celé měsíce, po které zůstával s lovci pod jednou střechou. 

~ ~ ~

A tak čas plynul, všechno bylo ve starých kolejích. Bobby i Sam už sami přestali počítat, kolikrát se snažili oživit Deanovi paměť. Ať si s ní pohrál kdokoliv, jeho představy minulosti do sebe zapadaly s až nečekanou přesností. Občas měl Sam pocit, že existence Castiela by v jeho pojetí byla naprosto zbytečná. Crowley a všichni démoni, včetně andělů měli svá přesně určená místa, jen onen modrooký v baloňáku jakoby nikdy neexistoval. 

Castiel sám byl stále uzavřený do sebe, ale rychle se učil. Několikrát Samovi naznačoval, že přemýšlí o návratu ke staršímu páru, u kterého již nějaký čas předtím strávil a Sam mu to neměl za zlé, přeci jen nebyl slepý. Moc dobře viděl, jak Deanův chlad Castiela zraňuje a odvádí jeho pozornost od rozdělané práce. 

Za nějaký čas už byl Castiel zdatným lovcem a stal se výrazným přínosem do jejich řad. S Deanem se však nikdy nesblížil. Žili vedle sebe, respektovali přítomnost jeden druhého, ale cestu k sobě nenašli. Pro Deana byl osobou trpěnou a stále nechápal, proč by měl u Bobbyho žít vzdálený kamarád, který je navíc němý a zřejmě až nezdravě introvertní. 

Castiel často trávil čas o samotě, doslova byl zahrabaný v Bobbyho knihovně i několik dní v kuse. Občas jezdil vyřizovat jednodušší záležitosti zcela sám, až jednou, pár dní před Vánoci, když měl zlikvidovat ducha nějakého mnicha, který svojí přítomností děsil okolí, se nevrátil v domluvený čas. 

~ ~ ~

„Ještě se nevrátil?“ ozval se z obývacího pokoje Sam a z jeho hlasu byly cítit skryté obavy. Zaklapl v klíně rozdělanou knihu a svižně se zvedl z rozvrzaného gauče. 

Bobby s povzdechem zakroutil hlavou. „Co myslíš chytráku?“ přičemž si řádně lokl a otřel si vousy do rukávu. 

„Hele, třeba se naše mlčenlivá Mary vrátila nakonec domů.“ Ušklíbl se Dean a odstrčil nedojedený talíř se zbytkem koláče. Ač si to nechtěl připustit, nepřítomnost němého lovce v něm najednou vyvolávala podivný pocit, který neuměl přesně určit. Jakoby mu snad něco nebo někdo chyběl. 

„Hoď mi adresu toho motelu, kde měl být.“ Ozval se odhodlaně Sam a natahujíc si bundu se rozběhl do patra pro tašku s výbavou. 

„Moment, napíšu ti to.“ Rychle odvětil Bobby a začal listovat v zamaštěných listech svého poznámkového bloku. 

Dean se podíval z okna, za mrazem ozdobeným sklem se doslova honili všichni čerti. Vločky se prudce zmítaly v ledovém větru, až mu na zádech vyskákala husí kůže a bezděky se otřásl. „Jedu s tebou.“ Houkl stroze a sbalíce si bundu se rozběhl za Samem. 

Za malou chvíli bouchly dveře, zvenčí se ozvalo spokojené brumlání Impaly a hodiny na stěně odbíjely desátou večerní. Bobby se ztěžka posadil do dřevěné židličky, která pod jeho tíhou nesouhlasně vrzla a položíc si ruce na špinavou desku stolu si oddechl. 

~ ~ ~

Sněhová vánice jim výrazně ztěžovala cestu. Stěrače Impaly měly co dělat, aby se s tak mohutným přívalem sněhu vyrovnaly. Bylo vidět sotva na pár metrů, ale Dean instinktivně sešlápl plyn až k podlaze. 

Sam to nekomentoval, baterkou si svítil do mapy před sebou a jen se tiše modlil, aby se nevybourali. 

Když dorazili do motelu, kde měl Castiel těch pár dní bydlet, stačilo Deanovi jen několik cukrbliků a natěšená recepční mu pohádku o ztraceném bratranci spolkla i s navijákem. S úsměvem královny maturitního plesu mu vydala klíče i s telefonním číslem. „Díky, Cathrin.“ Usmál se na ni sladce Dean a dloubnouc loktem do nevěřícně stojícího Sama vyběhl z recepce. 

~ ~ ~

Jak předpokládali, Castiel v pokoji nebyl a jak jim předtím potvrdila recepční, nikdo ho přes dva dny neviděl. Stolek uprostřed pokoje byl plný pootvíraných knih, sice nikde nenašli žádné vypsané poznámky, ale na nočním stolku byla rozdělaná mapa. Stejná, jakou svíral v dlani Sam, až na to, že v ní byl červenou propiskou vyznačený červený kruh. 

Sam hmátl po tom jediném kusu papíru, který nesl známky bližšího použití a jakmile poznal označené místo, polilo ho horko. Kruh označoval místo za zdí hřbitova, na kterém byly pochováni jejich rodiče. Zděšeně hleděl na Deana. 

Ten se jen poškrábal na čele, vyklepal si z vlasů napadané vločky a olízl si horní ret. „Takže duch mnicha?“ zakroutil hlavou. „Benzín, zapalovač a sůl snad není problém.“ 

Sam jen při pohledu na něj zakroutil hlavou. „Nevíš, co se stalo. Jdeme.“ 

~ ~ ~

_Sníh se mu bolestivě zabodával do tváří, přesto se nevzdával a prodíral se k označenému místu. Rozhrnul větve křoví a spatřil obrovský javor, v jehož patě stála postava v kněžském hábitu a v rukou držela hromádku šatů, jeho baloňák._

_Automaticky na postavu hodil hrst soli z pytlíku a duch se jako na povel za nepříjemně praskavého zvuku rozplynul. Castiel na nic nečekal, shodil batoh ze zad a začal rýčkem vyrýpávat zmrzlou půdu._

_Matně si vzpomínal na text v knize, mnich za peníze zradil zpovědní tajemství a byl proklet, aby nedošel klidu._

_Pomalu se smrákalo a Castiel dál neúnavně hloubil jámu, kde měl být mnich potupně zahrabán. Rozsvícená baterka v mraze poblikávala a pod zpocenou bundu se mu vkrádal vlezlý chlad. Nepřestával, až narazil na zpráchnivělé dřevo, které se pod rýčkem samo rozpadalo. Našel ho._

_V tu chvíli za zády ucítil ledový poryv větru, který nepatřil k vánici. Mnich neútočil, ale s hromádkou šatů mu kynul, aby ho následoval. Castiel nechápal, ale jako ve snu upustil rýč a slepě postavu následoval._

~ ~ ~

Když dojeli ke hřbitovu, byl každý pohroužený do vlastních myšlenek. U hřbitova spatřili Bobbyho starého Dodge, kterého používal Castiel a bylo jasné, že jsou na správné stopě. Vánice pomalu ustupovala a k zemi se snášely poslední zbytky vloček. 

Tak jako vždy, vytáhli z kufru potřebné náčiní a rozběhli se na vyznačené místo. O pár minut později bezradně stáli pod prastarým javorem, kde nebylo vůbec nic, žádné známky po kopání, jen sněhem zapadané stopy vedoucí přímo ke zdi a zasněžený batoh s pohozenou baterkou. 

Sam se chopil lopaty a začal hrabat. Dean mu chvíli pomáhal, ale stopy ho neustále vytrhávali ze soustředěné práce a něco uvnitř něj si neustále žádalo pozornost. Když byla jáma poměrně hluboká a vypadalo to jen na pár centimetrů, kývl na Sama a rozběhl se po stopách. 

~ ~ ~

_Castiel bezmyšlenkovitě běžel za postavou vznášející se nad náhrobky. Neberouc ohled na některé svícemi osvětlenými hroby doslova klopýtal za svým přeludem._

_John Winchester, hlásal čerstvě obnovený nápis náhrobního kamene. Castiel se zastavil a kašlaje se snažil popadnout dech. Mnich odložil hromádku na hrob a držíce se za kříž na krku se rozplynul._

_Castiel se třásl zimou a nevěřícně hleděl na své šaty, natáhl ruku, aby se jich dotkl. Hlava se mu zatočila a zavadíc hlavou o náhrobek se sesunul do sněhu._

~ ~ ~

Dean zkušeně přelezl zeď a čím rychleji se brodil sněhem, tím byly stopy zřetelnější. Obezřetně se prodíral vpřed až v mdlém světle kapesní baterky spatřil na zemi ležící tělo. 

Bezmyšlenkovitě se k němu rozběhl. S hromádkou šatů na hrudi tam ležel němý lovec a z náhrobku na něj smutnýma kamennýma očima hleděla soška hrdličky. Socha anděla na náhrobku nestála, ale nad tím Dean už nepřemýšlel. Nevěděl, co jej najednou přepadlo, padl na kolena a sevřel Castielovu hlavu do dlaní. Srdce mu nad chladem tváří zděšeně poskakovalo v nepravidelném rytmu. Kdesi poblíž problesklo modravé světlo a s roztodivnými stíny na pár sekund osvětlilo celé okolí. 

Castiel bezvládně ležel a na levém spánku měl tržnou ránu, ze které zvolna vytékal rudý pramínek. Dean mu rozklepanou rukou odhrnul vlasy z čela, aby zkontroloval zranění. Vlastními zimou prokřehlými prsty pod límcem flanelové košile nahmatal slabý puls. Zdálo se, že rána není hluboká a Castiel je jen v bezvědomí. 

~ ~ ~

„Prostě zmizel,“ rozdýchával se Sam a opíraje se o Deanovo rameno upíral pohled na ležícího Castiela. „Jednoduše sám odešel a co je s ním?“ Ukázal rukou na tělo na zemi. 

Dean neřekl ani slovo, postavil se, schoval šaty do Samovy tašky a naznačil mu, aby mu pomohl. Společně doslova dotáhli Castiela k Impale, narychlo ho naskládali na zadní sedadlo a bez váhání zamířili zpátky do motelu. 

~ ~ ~

„Nemají ani přistýlku, vzal jsem dvoulůžkový, někdo bude muset spát na zemi.“ Poškrábal se Sam na hlavě a zamával klíčkem Deanovi před očima. 

„A co jeho pokoj, ten byl snad zaplacený až do konce týdne.“ Nahrbil se Dean, prstem ukázal na postel, zašmátral v náprsní kapse a vytáhl náhradní klíč od Castielova pokoje, který získali od recepční už při prvním příjezdu. 

Sam pokrčil rameny. „Dobře, fajn.“ 

„Stejně chrápeš.“ Poznamenal sarkasticky Dean a pohodil hlavou směrem k ležícímu tělu v posteli. „Nepřevlíkneme mu aspoň vršek?“ dodal nesměle. 

Nakonec Castielovi převlékli košili, zběžně ošetřili ránu na hlavě a zakrýce ho dekou na sebe hleděli, nevěda, co říct. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ začal Sam jako první a zkřížil si ruce na hrudi. 

Dean se na něj otočil a věnujíc mu jeden se svých pohledů jen kývl hlavou. „Jsem v pohodě.“ Odvětil celkem sebejistě, ale uvnitř věděl, že tomu tak není. 

„Kdyby něco, bouchni do zdi.“ Poznamenal suše Sam a unaveným krokem odešel do svého pokoje, kde se ani neobtěžoval s převlékáním, či sprchou a únavou padl do nachystané postele, aby okamžitě zabral. 

~ ~ ~

Dean chvíli pozoroval tiše oddechujícího Castiela a pak jeho pohled padl na Samovu tašku, kterou si tu nechal. Vstal a vytáhl z ní baloňák a bezděky si jej přitiskl k hrudi, jakoby mu patřil. 

Z postele se ozvalo tiché zasténání, Dean otočil hlavu tím směrem a odložil věci na prádelník vedle tašky. 

Došel k posteli, nepřemýšlel, naklonil se a vtiskl na Castielovy pootevřené rty letmý polibek, v tu chvíli mu hlavou problesklo několik obrazů. Zděšeně se odtáhl a lapajíc po dechu pevně sevřel víčka. „Jsem anděl Páně, budu tu tiše sedět, to jsem nebyl já…“ hlavou mu vířilo mnoho nesouvislých vět a z hlubokého neznáma ho přepadaly přívaly náhlých vzpomínek, útržků a střípků jednotlivých obrazů. 

„Cas…“ vydechl v konečném poznání a otevřel oči. Z lůžka pod ním na něj překvapeně hleděl pár posmutnělých modrých očí a ač se tomu bránil, zvlhly mu oči. Bezděky sáhl do kapsy riflí a když ruku vytáhl, mezi prsty svíral malé pomuchlané šedé pírko. 

Koutky se mu roztáhly do širokého úsměvu, odfoukl pírko kamsi ke stropu a s úlevou sledoval, jak se v nepravidelných houpavých pohybech líně snáší k zemi. Na levé ruce ucítil dotek teplé dlaně, otočil se tím směrem a uviděl Castielovu dlaň pevně přiléhající na paži, kde se mu záhy objevila velká jizva. 

Očima se vrátil k lovci pod sebou a bez váhání přitiskl své rty na jeho. Byl to on, anděl, jeho Castiel. Zprvu nesměle sevřené rty pozvolna pookřávaly, z jemného polibku se stával žádostí a touhou živený příval chtíče. 

Žádostivě se mu dobýval do úst, tiskl jeho ret mezi zuby, dlaní mu přejížděl po klíčních kostech. Castiel jeho péči neméně dychtivě opětoval, doslova mu vyškubl tričko z kalhot a za smyslných doteků mu ho shrnoval až k lopatkám. 

Dean lapal po dechu a pod jeho doteky mu po těle vyvstávala husí kůže, neubránil se a z přehršle všech těch slastných pocitů, které zaplavovaly jeho tělo v mohutných přívalech, tiše zasténal. Tělo pod ním sebou znatelně škublo a do stehna jej zatlačil neméně vzrušený Castiel. 

Chtěl něco říct, ale myšlenka ho opustila stejně rychle, jako se objevila. Castielova druhá dlaň sevřela jeho zátylek a nekompromisně jej táhla blíž. Dean se podvolil, opříce se o lokty následoval Castiela. Opatrně se na něj rozkročmo položil a hbitě mu mezi jednotlivými hladovými polibky rozepínal flanelovou košili. 

S každým dotekem horké kůže se mu doslova svíjel podbřišek. 

Nohy se jim proplétaly mezi sebou a v místnosti se udělalo neuvěřitelné horko. Zvenčí se ozývalo bolestné kvílení sněhové bouře, ale Deana a jeho znovu nalezeného anděla obklopoval vlastní svět. 

Nakonec Dean přetrhl polibek a nedočkavě si přetáhl tričko přes hlavou. Když mu Castiel dlaněmi přejel po hrudi a jakoby náhodou zavadil o touhou ztvrdlé bradavky, Deanovi se před očima rozběhla barevná kola a hlasitě zasténal, což anděla navedlo a zatímco jeho pravá ruka zápasila s opaskem Deanových kalhot, druhá se v malých kruzích věnovala bradavkám. 

„Casi…“ hlesl tiše Dean a jednoduše nedočkavě utrhal poslední tři knoflíky u košile, aby se dostal k bílé a horké kůži anděla. Několika jemnými tahy přejel prsty od pupku ke krku, až se Castiel znatelně otřásl. 

Rty se hladově přitiskl do dalšího vášnivého polibku, jakoby se stále nemohl nabažit Castielovy existence. Rukama plenil tělo pod sebou tak, jakoby mu ho chtěl někdo každou chvíli vzít, ale Castielovy ruce na tom nebyly o nic hůř. Ten nenasytně zkoumal každý výstupek, každý záhyb Deanovy kůže. Doteky zkoumajíc jedno žebro po druhém, obratel po obratli, kam jen ze své pozice dosáhl. 

Dean mu dráždivě přejel jazykem přes ohryzek a nespouštěje z něj oči se přesunul níž, každé vydechnutí zanechávalo v blízkosti kůže několik pupínků husí kůže, což v Deanovy vyvolávalo stále nové vlny vzrušení. Nezvykle zkušené mu rozepnul kalhoty a jediným pozvolným tahem mu je svlékl. Pod tenkou šedou látkou spodního prádla se dmula pulzující boule. Dean se pousmál a mnouc Castielův rozkrok dlaní, vyhledal jazykem jednu z jeho bradavek. Bělostnou hruď pokrývaly krůpěje vyvstávajícího potu, Castiel pevně sevřel Deanovy vlasy v dlani a prudce zakloníc hlavu slyšitelně zasténal. 

Pod Deanovými zkušenými doteky se doslova svíjel v přívalech pocitů, které pro něj byly nové. Pak otevřel oči a obratně Deana převalil pod sebe. Se stejným gryfem mu sundal rifle i se spodním prádlem. Dean překvapeně zamrkal, počkal, až se k němu vrátí, pak si ho přitáhl a přitisknouce se k němu, mu zastrčil dlaň na zadku pod šedou bavlnu. Než to anděl zaregistroval, měl spodní prádlo u kotníků a o chvíli později už byl zpátky na zádech. 

Pak se Dean nadzvedl, chytil Castiela za zápěstí, stiskl ho v bocích koleny a přitisknouc mu ruce vedle hlavy se mu zadíval do přivřených očí. Anděl zběsile zamrkal, jakoby byl chycen při něčem, co se nemá a váhavě Deanovi pohled opětoval. 

Dean náhle nevěděl, co říct nebo zda vůbec něco říct. Castiel na něj chvíli doslova zíral s pootevřenou pusou, ale pak si nedočkavě olízl rty tak, až Deanem proběhla další vlna vzrušení. Kývl hlavou, pustil mu ruce a nasliníce si prst sjel až dolů. 

Chvíli jen tak kroužil poblíž pevně semknutého svalu, aby v nečekanou chvíli jemně zatlačil. Castiel se hltavě nadechl a instinktivně se stáhl. Špička Deanova jazyka však záhy rozptýlila jeho pozornost, když byly uvnitř už dva vzájemně stříhající prsty, Dean se nadzvedl a kolenem roztáhl Castielovy nohy od sebe. Castiel poslušně pustil Deana mezi stehna a když Dean vytáhl prsty, dokonce tiše zasténal a pánví je následoval. 

Déle už to Dean nemohl vydržet, pokryl slinami své druhé já a nedočkavě si Castiela přitáhl blíž k sobě. Jednu nataženou nohu chytil za stehno, opřel si ji o hruď a druhou kolenem zatlačil na stranu. 

Pomalu zatlačil špičkou, nejdřív se do něj chtěl zanořit jediným přírazem, ale nakonec se ovládl. Kousaje si spodní ret si tiskl jeho stehno k břichu, kolenem mu tlačil nohy od sebe a druhou rukou mu přejížděl po celé krví nalité délce. Teplo, vlhké a úzké teplo ho postupně obklopovalo tak, až se mu dělaly mžitky před očima. Castiel pod ním měl hlavu stočenou na stranu a malý čtvereček gázy svítil do šera. Z pootevřených úst vycházely jednotlivé steny a pevně sevřená víčka se znatelně chvěla. Ruce natažené za hlavou marně hledaly oporu a dlaně svíraly hrany polštáře, hruď se mu nepravidelně zvedala a celé tělo měl pokryté lesknoucím se potem. Byl tak krásný, tak zranitelný. 

Když byl Dean celý uvnitř, slastně vydechl a v pomalém rytmu pohyboval pánví tam a zpět. S rostoucí touhou rostlo i napětí, jedna z Castielových dlaní náhle sevřela dlaň na jeho rozkroku a bezostyšně udávala vlastní rytmus. Dean zavřel oči, neberouce ohled vycenil zuby a se slastným úšklebkem zrychlil. 

Dlaň měl celou vlhkou od kapiček slasti, které se perlily na Castielově špičce. Pokaždé, když zavadil o to správné místo, tak se Castiel neovládl a hlasitě vyjekl. S každým jeho hlasovým projevem probíhaly Deanovou páteří návaly mravenčení. 

Potemnělým pokojem vrzala namáhaná postel a její stížnosti se ztrácely v burácení sněhové bouře venku. Sam ve vedlejším pokoji spokojeně nahlas chrápal. 

Castiel se v náhlém přívalu vlastního uspokojení prohnul v zádech a zaboříce hlavu hluboko do polštáře úlevně vykřikl, „Deane!“ Dlaněmi sevřenými v pěst zoufale svíral propocený polštář za hlavou a skrze všechny ty nádherné dojmy pocítil pod lopatkami známý tlak. 

Dean ho rukama stále svíral v bocích a rychle oddechujíc se tváří tiskl k jeho lýtku, zatímco se v návalech zbavoval vlastního napětí. Oběma spojenými těly doslova proudila nekonečná záře a ve stínech se mihla silueta křídel, Castielových křídel. 

Pomuchlané šedivé pírko na ušmudlaném koberci motelového pokoje následovaly další, tiše se snášely k zemi a pozvolna pokrývaly vybledlé mozaikové motivy ušlapané textilie. 

Dean se vyčerpaně položil vedle něj, ochranitelsky si ho přivinul na hruď a vylovíc deku zpoza nohou, je oba přikryl. „Casi, jsem rád, že jsi zpátky.“ Zašeptal, zatímco ho do brady lechtaly Castielovy rozcuchané vlasy. 

„Deane…“ dostalo se mu nesmělé odpovědi a Castielova stále rozechvělá dlaň se mu usadila na pupku. 

Na levné motelové posteli se k sobě tiskla dvě zpocená a uspokojená těla, z nichž pomalu opadaly vlny vybuzené rozkoše, za oknem se honily bílé vločky a z náhrobku se zvedla bílá hrdlička, aby mezi nimi vzlétla k nebesům. 

Castiel pocítil v koutku oka nezvyklé vlhko, tiskl se k Deanově horkem sálající hrudi a o chvíli později mu z oka ukápla jediná horká slza. Dean ho bezděčně hladil po vlasech, až tiše oddechujíc usnul. 

Nakonec se mu v mysli tiše ozval Jimmyho známý hlas, _„odpuštění, všechny cestou vedou k jedinému cíli…“_

_FIN_


End file.
